Rather a Snake then a Lion
by Kat100666
Summary: Working on a spell with his new friend Draco something happens that sends Harry back in time to his parents seventh year, the 18 yr old wizard learns some things that pull him closer to a man who in his time hates him with a passion Check out Wolf Play.
1. New Order

Rather a Snake then a Lion (Harry Potter HP/SS): Working on a spell with his new friend Draco something happens that sends Harry back in time to his parents seventh year, the 18 yr old wizard learns some things that pull him closer to a man who in his time hates him with a passion

This Story is Betaed by DevilChild13, thank you my friend.

Chapter One: New Order

Harry Potter never believed the day would come he and Draco Malfoy would be friends, but it happened a year after the end of the war they were hanging out on the back step of Malfoy Manor talking about a new potion Draco had invented and was nervous about testing. It seemed the blond had no clue whether it would work and he did not want his friend to risk his life for no reason. The potion was a simple potion to change a person's appearance. Lucius and Narcissa watched as the teen that had found a peaceful way to end the war practically egged Draco.

Getting on his knees in front of his friend Harry held up his arms and exclaimed, "Oh please greatest of all potion masters allow me to sample just one of your potions," Draco stared at him for a long moment before breaking into laughter, "Come on what's the worst that can happen? You said yourself the herbs are used in everyday use all the time."

"Fine oh Hero," Draco said which got him slapped in the leg, helping Harry up he said, "If you die I'm blaming it on your own stupidity!" walking past Severus Snape as he dragged Harry with him he continued to talk, "I mean do you know how bad that will make my family look, you die in he house of the Dark Nobles."

"Noble my ass," Harry said as he was dragged around the Manor, they passed a room filled with reporters and decided to tug Draco back so they could see the Wizards King give a speech, "See he acts like royalty you act like a prick half the time."

A reporter heard Harry's voice and turned to say, "Lord Potter why are you visiting with the Lord Malfoy's?" asked the reporter causing the others to turn and look at him.

"Oh you know got kidnapped and am off to my death well bye!" Harry called cheerfully before turning on heel and started the other way but Draco's call of, 'Harry!' had him turning around to see the reporters were questioning Draco and Tom on why they decided to break the contract, "Merlin," walking into the room he walked up to tom and said, "Who knew they had no sense of humor."

"Fix this," Tom hissed out in frustration, he was finally getting people to look at things his way he did not need Harry destroying everything.

"Alright," Harry said before shouting at he reporters, "Pay attention!" when they focused on him he rolled his eyes, "I am actually here visiting a friend, Draco the Malfoy heir over there is my friend, Trust me I would not be walking around happily in the house of people who want me dead. I was joking you guys really need to pull the sticks out of your asses and learn to take a joke!"

Tom blinked down at Harry before chuckling, "Did you read the prophet this morning?"

"Oh yes apparently you and I have a thing with Lucius and that is why I've been seen coming and going from here, so tell m am I any good in bed?" Harry asked as if they were talking about tea.

"According to the papers and tabloids you are," Tom chuckled back, "Let's see who they pair you with tomorrow, my bets on Snape."

"Lord Snape, remember you made him a Lord as well," Harry said wagging a finger at the King, "Well you have fun ruling the world I've a possibly volatile potion to drink," swerving between the stunned reporters he grabbed Draco's hand and they left the room laughing.

Once up in Draco's laboratory Harry sat down in his favorite seat which was a worn out chair he stole from the Slytherin dorms in Hogwarts, he left it in Draco's lab because he was always up in the room with the blond talking about the news and the fact they were both pathetically single. As Draco went to get the potion he gazed around the room and chucked as he saw a photo of the crowning ceremony, one year today they had been crowned royalty. Tom the King, and seven Lord's of Dark and seven Lord's of Light, a compromise, Tom was king but any major changes he wanted to make to the Wizarding community had to be approved by ten of the Lords.

Finding the Potion Draco offered it too Harry, with a warning, "I'm not sure what effect this will have on you," getting a shrug he bit his lip as he watched Harry down the potion and make a face of disgust "How's it taste?"

"Like shit," Harry said shaking his head before cold water like sensation slide over his body and his eyes snapped open, he still had his killing green eyes but his eyes had a silver ring around his pupil, his skin paled out a few shades and his hair grew to his waist, "What happened?" his voice was slightly lighter now, breezy.

"You look like a girl!" Draco laughed out before taking Harry's glasses off, "Here I have another one for you to drink, should fix your eyesight," handing over another vial he watched him drink it and asked, "Well?"

Blinking Harry smiled and bowed at the blond, "I can see perfectly," summoning a mirror he checked out his appearance, "Oh we should totally mess with Tom."

"Don't you have dark arts training with him today?" Draco asked a smile crossing his face, Harry had to learn the Dark Arts as he was the delegate between the Light Lord's and Dark Lord's he had to know both sets of magic, getting a nod he watched as Harry summoned a band to catch his hair back in a tail, "Now you really look like a girl, here cover your scar," pulling some dark strands down he let them fall over his friends left cheek covering the scar on his forehead, "Wow."

"I need a name," Harry said as he gazed at his appearance, "What should we call me?"

"Alexander Damon," Draco said with a grin, "Alex for short! My friend from the Carpathian mountains!" getting a nod he chuckled and grabbed Harry's hand, "To your lesson!"


	2. Alexander Damons Ritual

Chapter Two: Alexander Damon's Ritual

As Draco ran through the hallway with Harry following along with a laugh neither noticed the shock of one man they ran past, Severus Snape stared at the teen with Draco and felt his heart clench in remembrance, '_Alex…but how you died, I saw it with my own eyes…I was there when we buried you…_' he thought taking chase of the teens in a fast pace he hid in the shadows to stare at his long dead lover who was obviously amused, '_How is it possible? And if you are here why is it you did not come looking for me? Have you forgotten our promise?_'

Harry listened to music as Draco tried to figure out the password on the training room Tom changed it every week as a challenge for Harry who normally guessed right with in five minutes. The room played music to alert Tom that Harry was guessing, even if it was Draco doing the guessing. He spun and danced around while listening to the song Beautiful, Dirty, Rich by Lady Gaga and also to Draco go through weapons and then poisons before turning and pointing at the door to say, "Reflection!" and the door swung open.

"Damn Alex how did…never mind," Draco laughed grabbing his hand and dragging him inside the room leaving a very confused Potion Master staring from the shadows.

Tom looked up and was about to say something but froze for before him stood Draco and some person he did not know, "Er, hello?" he said unsure of what to do since both teens seemed amused, "Draco who is your friend?"

"This is Alexander Damon a friend of mine visiting from the Carpathian mountains he wanted to meet the King of the English Wizards," Draco said smiling brightly, "Harry had to cancel lessons as he met Alex and remembered he has a meeting with a vampire."

Standing up Tom blinked before seeing Severus peering in the room, waving his wand he closed it in the nosy Potion masters face and said, "Is Mr. Damon here a vampire?" he asked carefully.

"Nope I'm just a Lord," Harry said before seeing Tom's eyes widen, "Caught on yet?"

"This is remarkable," Tom said circling Harry and noticing that the teen seemed so different, "Draco you're potions did this to him?" he questioned remembering Harry had said he was off to test potions, getting a nod from Draco he saw Harry chuckle and raised an eyebrow, "This permanent?"

"Should be," Draco said shrugging, "Oh yeah I'm sitting in on this lesson to see how his magic reacts in this new body."

"Okay," Tom said shrugging also he ad no problem with that, "Harry today you'll be working on the blood summoning, we'll try to summon someone from the past to us," this was considered dark because the person summoned was usually killed during the trip through time or the person would die as soon as they arrived in the future, "Now the book is open to the ritual."

Harry sat in front of the table and pulled the book over to start reading calmly, Draco sat back on the floor to watch as his friend did work which he would never be able to learn. Blood rituals took a lot of time to complete and a lot of magic, more then he had. Tom went to setting the door up for the next visit choosing another random muggle song. Draco was amazed that the King of wizards seemed so fond of muggle music; though he did have to admit they were rather good beats.

After about half an hour of reading silently Harry turned to Tom, there was something he was confused about, "Hey is the incantation pronounced *Voco of animus or **Voco of animis?" Harry asked before turning the page to continue reading, he knew Tom would answer him.

"Animus," Tom answered before chuckling lightly and turning to look at the teen that seemed content, "Ready to try it?"

"Sure," Harry said setting the book down he moved to clear he floor with Tom they both knew they would need the floor, Harry cut his palms and collected blood in a black crystal chalice and began to use his blood to sketch the intricate circle on the floor. Tom and Draco watched as he worked both amazed that Harry had taken to using his blood so freely. When Harry placed his hands on a rune to speak Tom suddenly caught a mistake in the runes Harry had placed a rune upside down on accident, "Voco of animus!"

"Harry let go! It's wrong!" Tom shouted reaching for the teen but a blinding white light ripped through the room and the entire Manor began shaking as some unseen hands caught Harry's wrists and his body was propelled forward into the circle. "Harry!" The light flared red before suddenly blasting out knocking Draco and Tom out against the walls and Harry was thrown upward as the light seemed to rip his body apart, his clothes shredding and his piercing scream called out through the air.

Swirling lights wrapped around Harry and he curled into himself as he felt like he was falling. As he moved through space and time he felt the cold wind wrap around his body trying to force him in every which direction. The last thing he heard before passing out was some one scream.


	3. Riddles

Chapter Three: Riddles

Buzzing, he knew that noise it was the sound of Hogwarts Hospital Wing, opening his eyes he groaned and sat up quickly then screamed and jumped backwards to land on his hands and take a defensive position as he saw someone who looked a hell of a lot like Snape watching him. He suddenly felt an odd breeze and glanced down to notice he was naked, standing straight he blinked as if trying to remember where his clothes went.

"Madam Promphey he's awoken," the teen who looked like Snape called out his voice softer, not quite the snarl it was in later years. Harry glanced up when the woman walked in looking about twenty or so years younger.

"Young man I must insist you get in bed," Madam Promphey said calmly. Getting a nod she watched the teen sit down and asked, "Might we know your name?"

"Alexander Damon," Harry said turning to look around the room he was amazed at the way the room looked the same, "Um I seemed to have hit my head could you tell me what the date is?"

"September 5, 1977," Dumbledore said as he entered the room with a kind smile, "Now dear boy do you happen to know how you ended up crashing through the wards here, in the condition you are currently in?"

"I was doing a ritual with a friend, little bugger never told me it could transport me," Harry said his eyes flashing in such a way that Dumbledore was taken aback slightly, the look resembled the ones Tom Riddle used to get, "Could I have some clothes please I really need to be finding my way home."

"I'm afraid you are not allowed to leave," Dumbledore said he could feel a strong magic coming from the teen and had a wicked thought crossing his mind, '_I might be able to get him to take Tom out for me,_' offering up a smile he said, "You seem to be about sixteen?"

"I'm eighteen actually," Harry said rolling his eyes, he knew he looked young for his age, "Can I at least have some clothes so I'm not naked it is rather annoying," his snappy tone made Severus smirk and Dumbledore look confused, sighing he did something he very rarely did, "I'm sorry sir but I just don't enjoy the odd breezes, I can't really explain any more about how I got here the ritual was just for a school project and I seemed to have screwed it up."

"Oh what school do you attend?" Dumbledore asked not even catching Severus's blank look as the teen used Malfoy charm on the old man.

"My friend was home schooling me, my parents were killed when I was a baby, I should really find my way home before he panics," Harry kept his voice calm with still a hint of the charm, he had to find a way out, a way back to his own time.

"Ah, where is this friend? I could accompany you there," Dumbledore said politely, "Or if you like we could have you tested and placed here in Hogwarts," he hoped the schools famous history would effect the teens choice.

Harry looked up trying to think before a sly look crossed his face and he said, "I guess I could write my friend and tell him I'm staying here to study, Tom is so busy keeping all his minions in check he doesn't have time for me like he use to," seeing those eyes widen behind the half moon glasses he smiled, "Thomas Cain."

"Oh isn't he the head of a vampire clan in the Carpathian Mountains?" Dumbledore asked getting a nod he blinked, "You were raised by vampires?"

"And other creatures," Harry said which was not lying, not really he had grown up with the creatures of the forest more so then with the students of the school, "Now when can I get clothes and be tested for this school?"

"Severus be a dear and go fetch me the sorting hat," Dumbledore said, as soon as the teen left he turned his gaze to the odd teen sitting in front of him humming contently, summoning clothes he handed them to the teen who did not seem the least embarrassed about standing up and dressing in front of the Headmaster and Nurse. Spotting scars he asked, "What caused those marks?"

"Hmm," looking down Harry saw the claw marks he had received from Fenrir in the final battle, before the negotiations, "Oh a werewolf, not a good idea sparring with them when they're transformed."

"Are you a werewolf?" Poppy asked she did not know if she could deal with two werewolves at once.

"Me, nope, never been bitten just scratched up," Harry said smiling, when Severus came back with the hat he tilted his head and let his black hair fall in his face so he could examine the younger man, he was rather cute at this age, he was attractive as an adult but he was more so now. "That the sorting hat?"

"Yes I'm the sorting hat," the hat spoke calmly before being handed to Dumbledore he said, "You are rather old to be starting Hogwarts."

"I'm not staring at the beginning," Harry rolled his eyes, "Can we get this sorting over with I'm rather tired and should write Tom before he flips." With that the hat was set on his head and he heard a gasp of surprise, '_A time traveler amazing, so that is how the future turns out_,' the hat thought before Harry said calmly, "Yeah now that you know that sort me already," that earned a chuckle from the hat, '_It seems I wanted to put you in Slytherin, you begged me not to put you there, so this time,_' with that thought the hat looked at Dumbledore.

"Slytherin," the hat said calmly before saying to Dumbledore, "Advanced seventh year classes."

"Advanced in every thing?" Dumbledore asked startled getting a nod he nodded and said "Mr. Damon please follow Severus here to your new dorms, you may write your guardian and let him know where you are," he was not too thrilled that the teen was a Slytherin, nor that he was in Advanced classes it reminded him too much of Tom Riddle. "Oh and Alex you wouldn't happen to have any Riddle blood in you?"

"Me a Riddle?" Harry chuckled before saying calmly, "At this moment in time I share no blood with one Mr. Tom M. Riddle," with that he walked from the room with Severus leading the way, a confused Headmaster behind them.


	4. Questioned

Okay from now on Harry will be Alex, except occasionally when he's thinking about himself he might use his own name.

Chapter Four: Questioned

Severus gazed at the teen from a side ways view and was rather confused; he had been walking along the lakeside when this teen Alex came hurtling from above him to crash into the ground a few yards off. He was loathe to admit the first thing he did when he saw the teen smack into the ground was scream then gaze at his lean body, with that black hair splayed out around him like a fallen angel. The teen had made a hissing noise when he had touched his arm, and for a moment he thought the teen was actually hissing.

The teens black hair fell down to his waist and his killing curse green eyes had the most interesting shade of silver marking the pupils, blinking suddenly Severus realized they had stopped walking and he had been staring at the teen, before he could say anything a voice called out behind them, "Mr. Damon please wait!" and Albus Dumbledore came following down after them.

"Headmaster," Alex said calmly, as he turned to look at the old man who he knew would cause him a ton of difficulties in his future selves life, "How can I help you?"

"How do you know Tom Riddle?" Dumbledore asked eyes on the teen he saw those green eyes dart to Severus and said calmly, "Severus please continue with out Mr. Damon I shall take him down in a few minutes," getting a nod he watched the other teen leave before asking, "Would you care to go up to my office?"

"Alright," Alex said and allowed himself to be lead off, he was already marking in his mind the things he needed to get before he started his classes, " Sir what do you wish to speak to me about? Besides Mr. Riddle."

"Quite a bit, we'll discuss this more in my office," Albus said calmly as he stopped in front of the Gargoyle, '_Hmm this boy seems smart lets see how smart,_' smiling kindly and with that damnable twinkle in his eye he asked, "Can you deduce what my password is?"

"My guess would be some sort of confection probably muggle in name, abba zaba or bb bat," when the Gargoyle allowed entrance he kept his eyes calm, "After you sir," following him up the winding stair case he sat down in the chair he was motioned to sit in, "Sir?"

Sitting down Albus eyed the teen who sat in front of him, "How do you know Tom?" was the first question he asked, '_Is this kid a spy for Tom? Did he send this powerful teen here?_' he had to wonder, getting a smile he asked, "Well Mr. Damon?"

"I have had the displeasure of running into him while traveling for my Master, my teacher and my friend Thomas," Alex explained he knew the vampire would know about him because he had met him in the future and been told that if he was ever in the past his doors were wide open, he had even called him Alex in a teasing manner but had not caught on until he was up in the hospital room, "He was discussing a treaty with the vampires when I stumbled across his path, that was a few years ago."

"Ah, and of course he would not be able to use a false name with vampires," Albus said that seemed like quite a true story, the teen would be killed if he used the vampires as an excuse and was lying, "So you know of him, do you know if he succeeded with the clans?"

Chuckling Alex shook his head, "Yeah right, vampires hate mortals," getting a pointed look he chuckled and rubbed his arm, "Well besides me but I was raised by them, my father was the illegitimate son to a son of Thomas, he was changed before my father was born."

"So you are sort of like a great grandson?" Albus asked getting a small nod he asked, "What was the ritual suppose to do?" he needed to know whether or not he could actually trust the teen he sorted into the school, "And why do you believe you ended up here?"

Pausing Alex lifted his head and gave a charming smile, "It was simply suppose to show me where I might be of the most use, something we've done many times with others to learn where to send them," tilting his head slightly he added, "I think we put to much power behind it and it sent me to where I was suppose to be," he was amazed at how easy it was to lie, '_I have been spending too much time with Draco and Tom,_' he chuckled in his mind, "Sir may I please go to my new rooms?"

"We'll talk again," Dumbledore, said kindly while standing up, he lead the teen down many flights of stairs and to the Slytherin dorms, "Let's see the password this week is…"

Alex glanced at a snake statue which hissed softly at him, turning he watched the statue and realized quite quickly that it was not around in his time, spotting a person with a green tie and a face that obviously was Lucius Malfoy he stepped aside and let him by.

"Headmaster what brings you down here?" Lucius said his hair was only to about his shoulders.

"Oh Mr. Malfoy I am just dropping off a new student, Alexander Damon," Albus said motioning to where the teen had been blinking he looked around, "Well that's odd he was right there."

"Over here," Alex called standing beside the statue, "Passwords silver blood," as the entrance opened up he shrugged, "Thank you headmaster I'm sure I can find my own way around now."

"Oh Alex what about a wand? And clothing?" Albus asked he did not catch the sly look Lucius sent the other teen, "And school supplies?"

"Well I wouldn't announce my arrival first thing tomorrow let me contact Cain," Alex turned on heel and started into the room, he knew his way around rather easily after having spent a year with Draco so he knew were the seventh year boys dorm was and got inside and was pleased to see that a bed was already set up for him. Walking over he saw Severus sitting on his own bed reading a book on vampires, he marked off where each person was set and even marked whom he would be dorming with.

Lucius followed the new teen into the room and sneered slightly when he walked in to see that the usually empty bed had the new teen in it, he decided to see how well this Alex fit in, "Severus gather the younger years we have a new member he has to go through our test as well."

"Hmm," Alex looked up and gazed over Lucius for a moment before saying, "What test?"

"To see how strong you are," came the voice of someone named Migal Zabini, he guessed it to be Blaise Zabini's father, "It's common to test the first years, and you seem to be a little young to be in our year."

"He's eighteen," Severus said before he could stop himself, getting odd looks he said, "I ran into him earlier."

"Fine," standing up Alex said, "How do I prove my strength to you all?"

"Magic obviously," Lucius, said smirking, he would show this new teen that was the King around here was.


	5. A Prince

Chapter Five: A Prince

Alex found himself standing in the middle of the Slytherin dorms with fourth through seventh year students watching him, Lucius stood in front of him. They were to duel, rolling his eyes he heard the question he was waiting for, "Where is your wand Damon?" it was Lucius who asked the question.

"I left it in Romania," Alex said before flexing his wrists out, "I'm ready when ever you are."

"You're going to duel with out a wand?" asked one small fifth year girl.

"No worries kid I can handle anything thrown my way," Alex shifted back his feet leveled with his shoulders, his hands were resting at his sides and he suddenly looked intimidating.

"Petrificus Totalus," Lucius whipped out his wand while Alex had his back turned yet to the surprise of everyone in the room the dark haired teen turned and tilted his head to avoid the spell.

"Oh are we starting?" Alex asked before getting a multitude of spells thrown his way, twisting and dodging he edged his way closer to Lucius and sudenly took the blonde's wand and placed it to the back of his neck, "Learn to move, don't rely on your magic all the time, you never know when you'll be at a disadvantage, " with that he stepped back and handed the blond his wand, "Let's do this again when I have my wand, it'll be more fun that way."

That night Alex lay in his bed gazing up at the ceiling contemplating the letter he had sent out to Thomas Cain, feeling eyes on him he glanced over and saw Severus watching him. Sitting up he sighed and pulled his hair back to catch it in a band at his neck before turning and laying on his side so he could watch the future Potion Master watch him. They watched each other for hours until they both drifted off.

The next morning Alex moved to sit down but stood instantly when he recognized the magical hawk that was Thomas Cain's personal delivery bird, as the hawk landed on the table people stared blankly at it a few pureblood recognised the vampire's seal of alliance on the letter the bird had. Bowing his head Alex waited for the bird to make the next move, it deemed him worthy and jumped on his shoulder to drop a letter on the table.

"Thank you Artemis," Alex said reaching down and grabbing a piece of bacon for the hawk, "Does he wish for a response from me girl?" getting her to nip his finger and jump onto the table he chuckled and opened the letter to read:

'Traveler,

You have explained when you are from and how you know me, I have seer blood in me so I saw your arrival a few years back. I know the story you are telling, better then you know it and have set up the correct background information. Attached to the back of this letter is a key to my vault in England's Gringotts so feel free to spend however much you need, and before you ask this includes a wardrobe, wand, school supplies and any thing your heart desires.

Thomas Cain, your Guardion'

Turning the letter over Alex pulled the key off the back and found it was attached to a chain, "Clever my friend, very clever," walking over to the Head Table he smiled kindly, "My Guardion has sent me a key to our vaults here may I please floo to a place to shop?"

"Oh yes Mr. Damon," Albus said smiling kindly, "I was actually going to call off classes for today so the students could get use to some one in your position in the school, your grandfather sent me a letter and I wish you would have told me you are a Prince," he spoke softly so only Alex could hear him, "Though he did say you don't like your title."

"It is just a title, I am human like everyone else," Alex said reminding himself to scream at Thomas as soon as he could for not warning him that he was goig to be called a Prince, "So should I just go shopping on my own? Or are you going to ask a Professor to come with me?"

"Well I do believe I'll ask our head boy to take you," Albus said before calling out, "Remus please come up here," as soon as the young werewolf was at Alex's side he said calmly, "This is Alxander Damon, he needs to go to Diagon Alley and pick up his well…everything."

"Sir?" Remus asked confused as to why the teen was unprepared and why he had never seen him before.

"I will explain everything in a moment why don't you boys sit down you can leave after breakfast," Albus said nodding his head to Alex then smiling at Remus, "Please sit."

Sitting down Alex got Migal to nudge his arm and look at the hawk which was watching him, "Ah, that's my Grandfather's bird," holding out his hand Artemtis flew over and settled at his hand to rub against his palm, "Yes you want a letter to take home," when Migal handed him some parchment and some girl handed him a quill he nodded and wrote a quick answer to the vampire.

When Dumbledore stood up he had every eye in the room on him, everyone wanted to know who the mysterious teen was and why he was some how in good terms with the vampires, "Good morning students, as you have noticed we have a new student roaming our halls. Classes will be cancelled for today so every one can meet him. He arrived last night by accident but his Grandfather has decided he should stay here, please welcome Alexander Damon ninth Price of the Cain Clan of vampires, and the only human to live amongst them in peace."

Smacking his forehead Alex shook his head, "I can't believe he used my title."


	6. Merisel

Chapter Six: Merisel

Severus and Lucius both looked at Alex in shock, they had a royal living in their rooms, their looks may have been the same but their thoughts were not. All Lucius could think of was befreinding the young Prince so he could bring the teen into the Dark Lord's hands, which would push his rank up. While Severus felt his heart fall to his stomach his exact thoughts were, '_He's a Prince…I don't stand a chance with him now…and he's so cute, and clever – no stop it Severus he would not be interested in you! He's a bloody Prince!_'

The other Slytherin's were gazing at the teen who was watching Dumbledore with a blank look, when they saw that the teen Prince was trying to kill the old man with a look they wondered if Dumbledore had just made an enemy. After breakfast Alex stood and walked over to the Gryffindor table, watching as the head boy stood up along with his group of friends the Slytherins watched in shock as Alex snapped at the round ratty boy Pettigrew.

"Do not touch me," Alex snarled at Pettgrew before his nose twitched and he looked at Remus with a rasied eyeborw, since he had already made quite a stir he might as well make another, "You a wolf?" getting a wided eyed look he said, "Well then move it Moonboy," gribbing his hand he dragged him from the room, Sirius and James following with shouts of 'Wait Up!' once in the hallway he releassed Remus's hand and waited for the other two to catch up.

"What's you're hurry?" Sirius asked as he bounced over, "We have all day of thanks to your surprise arrive."

"I want to leave before people decide to play befreind the Prince," Alex said rolling his eyes, "Are you two coming with us as well?" getting nods he narrowed his eyes before saying, "Fine but if wolfboy gets to bring back up so do I," turnng he walked back into the room and found the only person he actually trusted, Severus was talking to Lucius when he walked over, "Severus."

"Damon," Severus said evenly, he would not allow himself to get worked up because of the man in front of him, "What is it?"

"I'm being forced to shop with some crazy group of Gryffindors, would you care to accompany me?" Alex asked which unknown to him had Severus feeling insanely happy, getting a curt nod he glanced at Lucius and raised an eyebrow at the man who was looking past him, glancing over his shoulder he saw James and Sirius watching him carefully.

"Mauraders, of course the old man sends you off with them," Lucius snarled, before looking at Severus, "You go with him and keep those filthy lions from harming him with one of their neanderthal pranks," getting a nod he turned his eyes on Alex and smiled charmingly, "I'll see you later Alex."

Sirius poked Remus and whispered as the Slytherins started moving towars them, "He's bring Snivellus, can you yawn in his general direction that's always funny."

"You are troublesome aren't you," Alex said from behind Sirius making the happy man freeze, "Hmm, I'll take that as a yes," looking between the hateful looks the four men around himwere ahring he rolled his eyes, "No fighting, you four get in one fight with in my range of cursing and you had better hope you can run."

"Ah Prince," Albus said as he walked over watching the slight twitch to the teen s forehead he blinked, "Mr. Damon?" getting a calmer look he looked around and blinked at the three extra guests, "Are you five set to go?" getting five nods he handed Remus a portkey, "That will activate when the words Rumble tumble bumblebee are spoken, it is a round trip to the Leaky Cauldron, from Hogmeade and back again."

"Thank you Headmaster," Remus said before leaving with the other teens, he was wary of the new teen and since Severus knew his secret he waited until the group was alone and in Hogsmeade before asking Alex, "How did you know about my curse?"

Looking at him Alex said calmly, "You reek of chocolate, every werewolf I've come in contact with eats chocolate constantly because of the high iron, and protein, its sort of a human blood substitute, new born vampires can live almost three years off chocolate alone," with that he stopped they were far enough in that they could port key out, "I've lived with werewolves, vampires and many other creatures my entire life its quite easy to spot these things, I was rasied to pick up on sublte signs."

"You were raised like a Kindred," Severus said remembering something from the book he had read, "How did you manage to become the ninth Prince? Prince's can only be those turned by the vampire Lord himself."

"Thomas Cain is also known as Vladimir Dracu or just plain Caine, he is the vampire Lord," Alex explained easily, "My actual grandfather was turned into a vampire when my father was still in the womb, when my father was killed and I was left alone my Grandfathers Sire took me in. My actual grandfather was a favorite of Caine, but he was killed off by a Slayer before my birth, I am a replacement of sorts."

"You are a Daywalker's child?" Severus asked which had Alex grinning Daywalker's children were human's that vampires kept around because they reembled one of their children in a manner.

"That I am," Alex said before they all touched the portkey, and they were jerked through time and space to end up in Diagon Alley. The first thing Alex felt as he landed was some one tackle into him; he rolled over and pinned the person down to stare down at a young vampire who was smiling up at him, "Merisel!"


	7. Friends

Chapter Seven: Friends

"Miss me much brat?" Merisel asked as she played her part, her master had told her to wait for the teen in the Alleyway and all she had was his scent to go by and a basic description, when she had seen him she felt overjoyed.

"Always!" Alex cried happily hugging the vampire before darting up, "What are you – he sent you to baby sit?" his voice started out happy then turned to disbelieving, getting nod he sighed, "Okay can't really blame him," seeing the four teens looking at him in shock he grinned, "This is Merisel Cain, Thomas's great some odd niece," getting his hair pulled back and caught in a band by the female he laughed and turned to hug her again, "Oh you have no idea how much I needed to see a familiar face!"

"Time Traveler?" Merisel whispered in his ear, getting a nod she grinned and asked, "So brat introduce me to your friends."

"Well this is Severus, Remus and…I have no clue who those two are," Alex said before shrugging, before pulling the key out from under his shirt, "Shall we?"

Holding out a wand Merisel grinned, "You forgot this brat," when he took it she smiled, "I never could understand why Uncle had made a wand with his own blood," which had the four strange teen blinking rapidly while Alex hugged the wand to his chest before she smiled, "To the bank!" grabbing Alex's wrist she started to leave.

Alex yelped and grabbed hold of Severus and Remus with his free hand not wanting to be dragged everywhere, he had gone shopping with Merisel in the future and knew she was insane about shopping, "Merisel wait! School supplies and clothes only!"

"You're not that lucky kid!" Merisel laughed as she spun to grab James arm and James grabbed Sirius with her speed she had all of them in the bank quite quickly, "Hello we're here to use the Caine account."

"Here," Alex said holding up the key, she snatched it and handed it to the goblin, as soon as his wrist was free he let go of the other two and rubbed his wrist, "Crazy psycho vampire," getting swatted he growled and was pushed backwards playfully, "Look I really don't want to see you pile gold in a satchel telling me everything you plan to make me try on so-"

"Choose a victim," Merisel said grinning a fanged grin at Alex, "Because you are either going or you sacrifice a friend."

"Ha, I've been here a day I have no friend yet," Alex said crossing his arms, "Besides you'd get me kicked out should you drain one of them."

"No fun," Merisel said before pouting, "Please Alexander my friend, don't make me face the dragon alone," she had dropped to her knees and was rubbing her head against his legs, "Pwease!"

Twitching slightly Alex growled and started to follow the goblin with a squealing Merisel following, Severus and the others were also following they wanted to see the vampires fortune. Once at the cart the goblin elongated it but still they had to sit people on to of people, Alex sat on Severus and Sirius sat on Remus while Merisel stood up and cheered happily as they zoomed down the passage way.

James was laughing at the stunned look on Severus's face and waited for them to stop and Alex to get out before saying to the Slytherin, "Does some one have a crush?" getting swatted he chuckled, "Secrets safe with me, least this means you'll stop sniffing around Lily."

Alex hummed as he walked towards the giant Dragon, which reared up as if to strike him, "Sit down Killian!" the Dragon sat down shocked the teen knew his name, "Stay," as soon as he did he walked over and stroked the Dragon's snout, "Good boy, I'll bring you a treat later alright?" getting a nuzzle to his hand he smiled and turned to open the door.

Merisel was watching the teens as they entered the vault to make sure no one but Alex touched anything, when Severus walked over to Alex and the two walked around for a moment she chuckled and saw the other three were talking quietly to each other. '_So the boy my uncle wants me to watch is a time traveler and he seems to be making friends with his own father, a werewolf and two crazy boys that's interesting,_' she thought before the fact a werewolf stood near her registered she jumped back and snarled darting between Alex and the wolf so her ward was protected from the beast.

"Merisel cut it out," Alex said when she snapped at him he drew the wand he now had and used one of the few spells he knew which actually effected vampires and had her floating in the air in a matter of seconds, "Now you learn to behave or else I'll tell Killian to eat you."

"Brat let me down!" Merisel said in an angry tone, getting spun she gasped out, "Okay, okay!" that made the spinning stop, "I'll be good and not attack the wolf, but if he even tries biting you he's dead!"

"Remus won't bite me," Alex said before setting her down and placing his wand in his back pocket before gathering up some gold, "Now lets go the days wasting."


	8. Bets to Set Ups

Chapter Eight: Bets to Set Ups

Severus and Sirius were standing watching as James and Merisel found clothes to wear dragging Alex and Remus around the clothing store. The two teens watched in amazement as James spun Remus over to Alex and then literally dove into a pile of clothes to come up with satin robes, which he proceeded to dress the two in. Alex had a look of horror on his face as he was forced into being a doll, and Remus was desperately trying to get away.

Finally the chaos calmed down and having spent thousands of Galleons buying both men new wardrobes Merisel and James grinned at each other before looking at Sirius and Severus, "Oh no you don't!" Sirius cried backing away from the two. Severus following him shaking his head, Remus and Alex were panting off to the side and watched as James snagged Severus while Merisel grabbed Sirius.

"Try these," James said pushing Severus in a dressing room and tossing clothes in with him, before popping his head and saying, "Alex might like them," before he left the teen alone.

Looking down at the black pants and multitude of black shirts he blinked he had expected them to try putting him in color. Peeking out he saw Alex was laughing as a half naked Sirius clung to Remus begging for help while Merisel and James each pulled on a leg. Shaking his head he went back to looking at the clothes wondering if Alex was paying for all this. He did not want the guy he liked buying him things he would never wear.

A knock to the door startled him "Hey you alright in there?" came Alex's voice. Saying nothing he saw the green eyed man peek in to look at him, "Oh come on this is kind of fun, look you put up with the clothes shopping and I'll buy you dinner."

"Okay," Severus said nodding his head; he waited for the young Prince to leave the dressing room before pulling his shirt off and pulling one of the black long sleeved shirts on. He blinked as it clung to him nicely, he had a lean body from years of running in the morning and blushed as he thought about the body of Alex that he had seen the night before, '_He sleeps in his boxers,_' he thought with a pleasant shiver.

"Come out already!" Sirius cried opening the door and dragging Severus out, "Oh look he's got a body!"

"Sirius!" Remus said shaking his head, "What if he had been changing!"

"I was actually hoping he'd have his pants off, little humiliation-" Sirius stopped until he was suddenly hit with a shocker from Alex, "Hey!"

"I said be nice!" Standing up Alex walked over and pushed Sirius over into a pile of clothes before grabbing Severus's arm and dragging him over to the counter, "Madam could you possibly give my friend a private room please? It seems we're not able to have privacy out here," and the woman who was still in awe over the amount of money the teen had already spent nodded and pointed towards the back room, "Thank you," leading him back there he let go of his arm and smiled, "I'll bring you the clothes," as he went to leave he called over his shoulder, "That does look good on you."

By the time they left the store they all had new wardrobes and Sirius was laughing his ass off as Alex and Remus bickered about there ever being a cure for being a werewolf, "Look I'll make a bet with you," Alex said stopping in the middle of the road, "I bet that within twenty years there will be a potion to at least ease transformations!"

"How much you putting up?" James asked. He would back Remus, as he knew the werewolf was broke.

"How much you willing to lose?" Alex said flashing a wicked grin.

"Two thousand?" James offered getting a nod he chuckled, "What not willing to go up any?"

"Yeah, how about this I put my money on the fact Severus will make the potion first," Alex said which had Severus pausing and James smiling broadly while nodding, "You can do it right?" he asked Severus already knowing the answer.

"I…yeah, but how did you know I do potions?" Severus asked. He was starting to get confused more and more every time Alex spoke to him.

Smiling Alex grabbed Severus's hands and turned them over in his own before tracing the lines of his palms. "Your hands, Potion Master's hands are smooth but strong, and if you look closely you can see the thin scars from knives most miss once or twice but potion Masters miss more until they get quite precise."

"You notice every thing don't you," Remus laughed, he could not believe how well the new teen picked up all the small details.

"Have to when living with vamps," Merisel said before dropping around to hug Alex's waist, "A small slip up can cost him his life, not all of my kind enjoy our little Prince here."

"Eh yet to be mauled to death," Alex said shrugging before turning to look at Severus whose hand was still in his, "All we need to get is my school books then I'll take you to dinner alright?"

"Oh you're treating us to dinner?" Sirius asked before James elbowed him hard in the ribs, "Hey!"

"No we have to get back to the school because I have a thing that I need help with," James said turning he smiled at the two Slytherin's. Alex looked lost while Severus looked like he had just thrown him to the sharks, "Well we best take our leave!"

"We can't leave though we only have one port key," Remus said blinking rapidly; he was also lost.

"Then we'll handle the thing else where! We are not staying here!" James snapped before dragging his two friends away before looking over his shoulder at Severus and winking before running off with them.


	9. Chambord

Chapter Nine: Chambord

After helping get the books Merisel left because she did not need human food like the other two, so Harry led Severus to a restaurant nearby and watched as the other teen fidgeted slightly while looking through the menu. Watching him over top his own menu Alex could not help but think, '_He's kind of a looker now…wait what? Come on Harry snap out of it you can not fall for him when you're playing a person who does not exist besides it's Snape greasy snarky Snape who just happens to be extremely cute and almost tasty looking-wonder what he looks like in leather – Geh! Stop it!_,' shaking his head he sighed.

Meanwhile Severus was watching Alex he had his own thoughts, '_I'm going to murder Potter for this, he knows about my crush and just had to leave me with the other teen…Oh he's so cute especially when he chews on his bottom lip while reading, damn I want to kiss him – no stop! He's a Prince – he's looking at me!_' Blinking as he realized he had been staring he collected himself together.

"Yes?" Severus said trying to act as if he had not just been caught gazing intently at the others mouth. Getting a half smile he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from blushing or returning the smile.

'_Screw it he's too cute, I don't care if in the future he despises me right now he seems to be my friend_,' Alex thought before saying, "You're fidgeting, what's wrong?" He would not give the teen a shock by just saying he thought he was cute, not yet anyways.

"Nothing just never been to a restaurant like this," Severus admitted one of the reason's he was fidgeting; they were in a restaurant that regularly had purebloods and high up nobles and such. He was a half blood who sat with a noble man it was unnerving.

"Oh," Alex said before looking around. He had not even thought about the restaurant choice as they wandered the streets, '_Hey this is Draco's favorite restaurant, he told me his godfather would bring him here when he was young – wait that's Severus_,' with that thought he sent the teen across from him a smirk, "Well what do you think?"

"It's nice," Severus said ignoring the piercing looks he was receiving, as most in the restaurant knew he was a half blood, "Don't think I'd be in here without you though, I'm only a half blood."

"So am I," Alex said with a chuckle, "But alas I was cursed with being a Prince," he joked which made a slight smirk come to Severus's lips, "I'll be right back," getting up he walked over to the Hostess and began talking to her.

Watching in a mix of awe and wonder Severus had to wonder what the other teen could be up to. When Alex came back he raised an eyebrow at him, "What did you do?" getting handed a card he looked down at the card and read in his mind, '_Life time free meals, for Severus Snape and one guest_' looking up he blinked at him, "You didn't have to."

"I wanted to," Alex said shrugging before calling a Waitress over, "Yes I'd like the roasted duck with raspberry glaze to start, a fresh salad on the side and for dessert caramelized pears."

Severus set the menu down and looked at Alex who seemed to know how to act in such a situation and simply said, "You order for me."

'_Okay what did Draco say his favorite meal was?_' Alex thought for a moment as he looked over the menu quickly. Spotting it he said, "He'll have roast of lamb, with a balsamic reduction. A cheese soufflé, and for dessert he'll have crème brulee," looking at Severus he saw the teen quickly eyeing the prices of the food; he had ordered some expensive food.

"And to drink Sirs?" the woman asked eyeing the two; if the teens were going to be eating as adults she wondered what they would drink.

"A bottle of Chambord, and yes I know the price, yes I'm willing to pay and we're both old enough to drink here," Alex said as he ordered the most expensive wine. He was more interested in the fact it was black raspberry liquor with a velvety taste and was rich in taste. As soon as she stumbled away in shock he turned to look at Severus, "Do you like raspberries?"

"Of course, why?" Severus asked. He had no clue what Alex had ordered for them.

"The Chambord is black raspberry liquor; I think you'll like it," Alex said softly he was enjoying the fact James had dragged everyone off and that he actually got a chance to be alone with the other teen, "Who exactly are those Gryffindors?"

"James Potter, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black are pranksters, trouble makers and lions," Severus said rolling his eyes, "They jump into problems not there own and have to cause trouble when there is no need for it."

"Trouble causes danger, and danger can be fun," Alex said with a wicked grin, which made Severus smirk at him, "See you agree with me."

"Yeah but I don't agree with their idea of fun," Severus said while shaking his head, which made him get a wicked grin from the other teen, "What?"

"You're kind of cute when frustrated," Alex said before looking at the waitress who brought the food over. He caught the blush out of the corner of his eye and knew he had some effect on the other teen. "Thank you Miss," he said charmingly as their food was laid down. As soon as she walked away he grabbed the bottle of wine and held it out to the dark eyed male across from him, "Want some?"

"Yes," Severus said offering his glass over he watched the red liquid pour out and watched as it turned black once in the glass. As soon as Alex had some he waited and watched him sip it a hum coming from him as he enjoyed the taste, sipping his own he was shocked at the rich flavor. Hearing a chuckle he looked up to see those amazing eyes locked on him a smirk touching his lips, "It's rather good."

"First sip of wine?" Alex asked which got a slight pink blush, "It's alright you can go back and tell Lucius about drinking this wine he'll hate it. Chambord is one of the most expensive wines in the world and one of the best out there," looking at the diamond and emerald encrusted bottle he slid it over to the other teen, "For you."

"Are these rhinestones?" Severus asked as he picked the bottle up.

"No diamonds, and a single emerald," Alex said and his hands shot out to catch the bottle as it slipped from the other man's fingers, "Careful."

"How much did you spend on this?" Severus asked eyes wide in disbelief hearing 'two million' he dropped his hands, "I can't accept that-"

"Too late," with that Alex set the bottle down, "It's yours if you don't take it I'll give it to Sirius," getting the teen's hands to snatch the bottle he smirked and saw him watching the treasure and glanced down at their dinners, "We should eat before it gets cold."


	10. Names

Chapter Ten: Names

When James saw the two come out of the restaurant he dragged Sirius and Remus over so they could port key back. Once back on school grounds he watched Remus and Alex go off to tell the Headmaster of their return and Sirius simply went back to the dorms sleepy. Turning he looked at Severus and saw the bottle he had crawled in his arms, "He bought you Chambord?" getting a nod he blinked rapidly.

"Why is that such a big deal?" Severus asked he knew why but wanted to see James' reaction. He had hid the bottle carefully until it was just him and James.

"That costs a small fortune, I've sipped it once and Father would not buy the bottle just a glass for himself and…" seeing the smirk he glared playfully, "You prat you wanted to see me freak out!"

"Yeah I did, hey you set me up least I get is a freak out," Severus said before starting towards the castle, pausing he glanced over his shoulder, "Thanks by the way," and continued leaving a shocked James behind him. Once down in the dorm he admired the bottle while sitting in a chair he adored.

"Dear Merlin where did you get your hands on that?" Lucius asked eyes wide. He had been walking by when he saw the bottle in the others' hands.

"I bought it for him," Alex said as he walked in the door and looked at the chair Severus was in, it was the chair he had claimed in the future, "Dumbledore knows you have the bottle and he asks that I not get you and the others drunk too often, something about not using my title so carelessly. Stupid prat."

Lucius saw the slight gleam to Severus's eyes as Alex spoke and as soon as the young Prince waved and wandered off he sat across from the other teen and said calmly, "Severus you know he can have anyone he wants right?" getting a nod he smirked, "He is rather cute…" seeing those black eyes narrow his smirk broadened slightly, "Let the games begin my friend," and he walked off.

At breakfast the next day Alex was annoyed as he read over his schedule; it seemed he was being treated special because of his royal title. For his schedule read as: Permitted to any class, all teachers are on notice and will not mark as late.

"Crazy old codger can't even get my schedule right," Alex mumbled in annoyance as he grabbed both Severus and Lucius's schedules to look them over and he wrote on the back of the paper he had been given marking which classes both boys had together and apart before moving and startling the hell out of everyone by walking over to the Gryffindor table.

"Hey Alex," James greeted as he held up his schedule as he had seen what the teen had been doing over at the other table, "Had fun yesterday."

"Thanks," Alex said snagging the trio's schedules he came up with a schedule of his own before sighing and whispering so only the three could hear him, "Merisel want to go shopping again so don't plan anything for the weekend," before he headed up to the Head Table and handed the Headmaster the schedule, "Approve that and inform the teachers I'll be in those classes at those times, also stop acting like I'm so bloody important I am a teenager."

"You are a Prince," Dumbledore pointed out as if that meant the teen deserved special treatment, "And should be respected as such."

"Fine we'll do this the regal way," Alex said before straightening his shoulders and taking the stance of someone to be followed, "As the ninth Prince of Caine I demand that no Professor treat me any different then the other students unless I warrant it by means of proving myself!" Seeing the shock he smirked at the old man, "Happy I found a way to compromise."

The students who had heard were in shock why would the prince decide he wanted to be treated like everyone else and why was he so adamant about it? When Alex sat down at his table again to finish his breakfast he glanced to either side as he felt a heated look exchange between the teens at his sides. Severus and Lucius seemed to be glaring at each other discreetly. Glancing at Severus he could not help but think the other teen adorable with the glare even.

By the time he made it to his first class which was Defense Against the Dark Arts with all five of the other teens he sat at a middle table with James while Lucius and Severus sat to their left and Remus and Sirius sat to their right. The Professor's had all taken to enjoying the teen who did not seem to want to use his title to breeze by in the class so the Professor Gravis did not really bother with anything such as bowing or what not. Instead he went into a speech about Patronus's and the use of them.

Half way through the class Alex's eyes fell shut and he dropped back in his seat obviously asleep. James elbowed him a couple times and all he got was a grumble so the Gryffindor looked at Severus and shrugged. "Mr. Damon," called Professor Gravis causing Alex to jerk and look at him, "Since you seem so enthralled by my speech why don't you show us a Patronus."

"Alright," Alex said covering a yawn as he sat up he lifted his wand and mumbled half asleep, "Expecto Patronum," a silver stag came barreling at the Professor and Alex saw the shock before laughing softly and muttering under his breath, "Bet he can't even summon one."

"I can so!" Professor Gravis snapped which made Alex raise an eyebrow at him as if saying prove it, yet the man just growled, "You don't want to be treated like a Prince so how's this for you dentention tonight, seven my office."

"Fine with me," Alex said dropping back to his seat he did not see Remus, Sirius and James gawking at the stag in shock as it looked just like Jame's animagus form. Severus and Lucius were both impressed and watched as Alex simply relaxed back into his seat as if nothing had happened.

"Brat," Gravis grumbled before going back into a speech about the uses of the Patronus. It seemed Alex had made an enemy already.

When they got out of class Alex was about to walk over to Severus when Remus tugged him back into a shadowed part of the hallway. "Where did you set the form of your Patronus?" James asked as Alex was pulled into view of him and Sirius.

Pausing Alex thought back and suddenly felt like smacking himself, '_How could I forget my father would obviously recognize his own bloody form, geez,'_ he thought before lying smoothly with, "When I was eight a stag came and protected me from a wolf, he's always been my guardion animal."

"A stag…" James said before blinking he could not believe how close to a resemblance the patronus had to his Animagus form, "Saved you?"

"From a wolf," Alex finished blinking at them before saying, "Why do you seem so odd today?" he would pass it up like James was the odd one not him.

"I just…what are you doing tomorrow?" James asked. He would show their new friend his secret to explain why he was startled.

"Hmm, if things go as they have I'll probably have detention again," Alex said before watching Sirius grin and Remus smack his forehead, roling his eyes he sighed, "I'll stay out of trouble so you three can do whatever it is you seem to want to do."

"Thank you, Entrance Hall, nine tomorrow right before curfew," James said calmly eyes locked on Alex.

"Alex?" Severus called as he walked over; pushing past Sirius he stood next to his friend, "What's going on? Thought you were going to Runes with me, Lucius and Lupin?"

"I am," Alex said with a chuckle, "James just wanted to talk, but first Severus say Remus."

"No," Severus said crossing his arms, "You can be their friend if you like but you can't make me."

"I'm not trying to say be their friends I just want to hear you say their names," Alex said which got the other teen to look away from him, "Come on I'll bribe you if I have to," getting a slightly intersted look he tilted his head for a moment before saying, "For each of their names I'll take you back to the restaurant on days of your perferance."

"Remus, James, and Sirius," Severus said before smirking, "That's three more dinners you owe me."


	11. Flirting with Danger

Chapter Eleven: Flirting with Danger

By Halloween Alex was knee deep in research, no one could tell what he was studying, every time one of the five got close to one of the books he would close it and avoid talking about it. No one knew he was researching how to get to his own tme again, he sat on his bed one night with Lucius carding his fingers through his silky hair talking about random things when Severus came back in from his last class and saw the two.

Spotting the dark eyed teen Lucius trailed a finger down Alex's cheek before turning his head and whispering something that had the delightful laugh the Prince had come drifting up from those ruby red lips. Severus tensed and gave an almost growling sound which had the gorgeous teen turning to look at him with a smile which instantly had him melting.

"Sev!" Alex called out before standing up and walking over to drag the other teen back to the bed before layig back so his hair splayed out around him, he looked up at Lucius and Severus and sighed contently, "You two almost make me want to stay."

"Do you have to go home soon?" Lucius asked while Severus had a slight panic attack.

"Eventually, can't leave Tom and Draco to long they'll have a panic attack," sitting up Alex gathered his hair and caught it in a band at the base of his neck, "Hmm, Draco I miss that idiot," standing up he walked off with a wistful look to his face, they both knew when he got like that he was thinking about his friend Draco. Someone both felt jealous over.

Severus finally decided to ask, "Is Draco your boyfriend?"

Jerking around Alex began to laugh clutching his sides, he was possibly the happiest Slytherin that had ever graced the halls of Hogwarts and the others were glad he was around he was like a light that brightened their days. He was nice to everyone, he helped sudents with homework and settled arguments with other houses easily. It seemed being raised a Prince had made him a diplomatic sort of person he could make even Lucius laugh, and Lucius was the King of Slytherin house.

"No, dear Merlin no," Alex finally said after his laughing fit, "Have to tell him you said that though Sev, he'll have a fit…or he'll play along and try molesting me…you never know what crazy way his mind works…I blame Tom."

"Your Grandfather?" Lucius asked frowning for a moment, the young Prince called his grandfather Tom and Grandfather randomly like he could not make up his mind, getting a nod he asked, "He doesn't mind you calling him Tom?"

"Oh he's gotten use to my blantant disregard for his rules," Alex said rolling his eyes as he thought of Tom Riddle of his time throwing a hissing fit the first time he called him 'Tommy' it was a day he would never forget, the dozen or so crucios aimed his way were well worth the look of utter shock and annoyance.

"You have a disregard for rules in general my friend," Severus said as he relaxed into Alex's pillow and got a kiss to the cheek as Alex sat back down, "Halloween," getting blinked at he tilted his head, "One of my three dinners I want to take you to that restaurant before the ball."

"Alright," Alex said with a smile, "So Saturday at five we'll go to dinner? So we can make it back for the Ball at seven?" he was asking Severus to go with him, getting a nod he smiled and turned to Lucius, 'Who are you going to the Ball with?"

"Narcissa Black," Lucius said rolling his eyes, "Her father wants me to marry her some day, bleh, she has no personality."

"And you do?" Alex teased which got him swatted on the head by Lucius, "Sorry, of course you have personality."

The three relaxed back and chatted about random thinks before Lucius finally looked at Alex and asked softly, "Alex what do you think about the war?"

Rolling onto his stomach Alex looked at the blond teen for a long moment, "I really don't think about a war I have no part in, why?"

"It effects your friends, and their families and you don't think about it?" Lucius asked leaning forward just slightly, he had mentioned to the Dark Lord about the Prince at the school and he was suppoe to make the Prince sway over to his side, to gain the vampires.

"What is there to think about? I'll be here a few months then I'll be home where I don't have the war hanging around me, so am I suppose to get invovled when I really don't care either way?" Alex questioned he had an idea as to why Lucius was bringing up the war, but he would not allow himself to be dragged into a war that he helped end already.

"You might find you agree with one side mor so then the other," Lucius said ignoring the 'cut-it-out' look that Severus was aiming his way, "Do you agree more with the Light or the Dark?" he needed to know.

Pausing Alex smiled softly, "I have completely different views on both sides of the war," smiling some more he chuckled sligtly, "and if your Lord wants to discuss the war with me, then he will just have to contact me himself," laughing he stood up and started towards the door before turning and looking at Seveus, "Coming with me Sev?" as soon as the other teen was with him the two left Lucius to sit in the room thinking over what Alex had said.


	12. Flying Love

Chapter Twelve: Flying Love

Halloween night came quickly and James was down in the Slytherin's common room talking to Alex who was laughing at a joke. The other Slytherins watched James with disdain, yet the two friends did not care as they waited for Severus to come down for the dinner date. James had helped Alex get ready while Lucius was trying to keep Sirius and Remus from interfering with the way Severus looked.

"James did you truly need to bring those two along? You know Sev can't stand them," Alex said as he let James braid his hair for him. Hearing a string of curses he sighed and hollered out, "Sirius you curse him and you have me to deal with!" and the whole common room heard a loud squeak then Lucius shout something.

"Get off me Black!" Lucius shouted in annoyance.

"How can you seem so terrifying yet you still look so innocent?" James asked as he finished off the braid. Turning his friend he got a grin, "You are so weird Alex."

"And you love me for it," Alex laughed before standing and stretching out. Severus walked down the stairs to see Alex stretch his body out like a cat and froze. Feeling eyes on him Alex turned, "Hey, you look great ready to-" Alex started but Severus turned and walked back up the stairs, "Go?"

Lucius watched as Severus came up the stairs paler than he normally was. "Severus what happened?" he asked watching the other teen sit down silently he blinked. "Did you see Alex naked or something?" That made Severus pale even more, "Oh hey you look sick…"

Remus smacked Sirius before he could make some stupid comment and walked over to sit next to Severus and feel his forehead, "You don't have a fever, are you nervous or something?" Getting a slight glare he rolled his eyes, "You're human, even if you're a Slytherin and all humans get nervous."

"The Dark Lord does not," Lucius said with a shrug of his shoulders.

A laugh from the doorway had them all turning to see Alex standing there and James standing behind him. Alex was laughing delighted, "Oh he gets nervous, Remus is right all humans get nervous," suddenly his face went softer and he glanced at Remus and James, "Could you?" and he watched James grab Lucius's arm to drag the man away, while Remus picked up a protesting Sirius.

As soon as he was alone with Severus he walked over and sat next to him, "What's wrong Sev?" getting a shrug he blinked, the silver in his eyes catching the light, "Do you not want to go to dinner with me?" Getting a blank look he just gazed back at him.

"No I…" Severus sighed and looked away, "I'm being stupid," that was pretty much mumbled to himself, "We're friends right?"

"Yes Sev we're friends, we'll always be friends," Alex said before smiling, "I promise."

"What if I don't want to be friends with you?" Severus asked which made Alex freeze. Severus was talking n a monotone voice so Alex could only assume he meant he wanted nothing to do with him, "Well?"

Standing Alex tossed his jacket on his bed and turned to smile at Severus, "It's alright, forget dinner," starting towards the door he paused in the doorway and glanced at him, "I…I'm sorry for whatever I did," and with that he left the room and practically ran past the others in his attempt to get away from the hurt he was feeling.

James and Remus both saw the tears in Alex's eyes, Sirius could sense something was wrong and Lucius knew exactly where Alex would go; as the teen went there for quiet time after classes sometimes, "Quittditch Pitch," Lucius said which had the four headed that way, followed by a confused Severus. No one spoke to him as they knew Alex was in some sort of pain and he was the cause of it.

To the shock of the group the teen was darting around the pitch on a Nimbus 1000. His flying skills had James gawking in shock and Lucius and Severus both blinking rapidly wondering if he would join the Quittditch team. When Alex did a direct dive towards the ground and towards them they all watched in horror as he did not pull up. Yet at the last minute he tipped backwards and came to a hover about five feet in front of them. He sat sideways watching them.

"Bloody hell don't do that!" Remus and Sirius shouted at him which had Alex laughing and falling backwards. They thought he would hit the ground but his legs wrapped around the broom and he was upside down laughing at them before twisting up to be sitting right once again.

"Who taught you to fly?" James asked in awe, before shaking his head, "Never mind! Why did you run from the room?"

"I did not run," Alex said which got four pointed looks and he grinned cheekily, "I walked by extremely fast, and I just needed some fresh air," laughing he jumped off the broom and titled his head with a grin, "So why so worried? I needed something to do before the Ball."

"You're supposed to be having dinner with Severus!" James pointed out trying not to pull his hair out in frustration. Getting a soft smile he saw a twinge of hurt in those eyes he turned to hit Severus in the arm, "What did you say to him!"

"Ow!" Severus complained rubbing his arm, "I said nothing to him, we were talking about being friends then he left telling me to forget dinner."

"You did something," Remus said before turning to Alex who was watching the stars, a lost look on his face, "Alex?"

"Hmm," looking down Alex blinked at them for a long moment, "Oh, heh, did I zone out?"

"Yeah you did," Lucius said softly not liking that the other teen was so distant, "What happened?"

Smiling Alex said, "Oh nothing really, just forgot the Golden Rule that Draco drilled in my mind, emotions are a weapon that can be used against you, do not show the truth in the eyes, or face as it leads to pain eventually," getting blinked at he shrugged, "Okay so it's his second rule, his first rule is if a Dark Lord walks up to you saying 'Bite me' it's a bad idea."

"This Draco sounds…amusing, will I ever get a chance to meet him?" Lucius asked raising an eyebrow slightly distracted, while he memorized the rule the teen had said, it sounded like a good way to live.

Nodding Alex said with a sigh, "Everyone but James will eventually meet Draco, but not for another…many years," getting James to hit his shoulder he hugged his friend snuggling into the man who would become his father in a few years and smiled, "No worries, you're missing nothing I promise. Wouldn't wish him on my worst enemy…actually I did and the results were…shocking."

"How so? Who is your enemy?" Sirius asked curious now. No one really noticed he had made them forget about him crying; the only person who actually remembered was Severus and that is because he wanted to know what he had said to drive Alex away.

"Let's just say Draco and werewolves are a bad combination, especially when the werewolf is transformed and in a pissy mood," getting blinked at Alex smiled, "So who can I tag along with to the Ball later?"

"You're going with me," Severus said before getting blinked at, "We were going to dinner, and then the Ball remember?"

"You don't want to be my friend remember," Alex said a slight bit of bite to his voice, "So I won't make you go with me," his eyes softened slightly before saying, "What did I do to make you not want to be friends anymore?"

"Nothing I-I really am stupid," Severus said smacking his forehead. "Alex you misunderstood my question," getting blinked at he saw a slight tilt to the head of the adorable other teen and blushed slightly, "I was trying to say I want to be more than friends."

James and Remus both smacked a hand over Sirius's mouth before the idiot could mock Severus. The force knocked him down and James sat on him while Remus held him at wand point demanding he be silent. Lucius was watching wondering what Alex was going to do, because the teen just stood there for a long moment. Gulping Severus waited, when Alex walked over and placed a hand on his cheek he gazed down at him wondering why he was getting such a confusing look. Getting kissed, his eyes went wide.

Pulling back from the gentle kiss Alex smiled, "Alright," getting blinked at he laughed and kissed him again before turning and aiming his wand at Sirius who had opened his mouth, "Shut it or I'll curse your ass from here to America and trust me I know enough curses you would not be recognizable."

James grinned from ear to ear before standing and grabbing Sirius and Remus by the arms, "Well now that everything is fixed up I must say go enjoy dinner. See you at the Ball!" and dragged his friends away thrilled that Severus and Alex were officially together now Lucius simply watched for the longest time before James walked over and grabbed the blond by the sleeve, "No evil scheming in the same area as new love!" and dragged him away.


	13. Orion

Chapter Thirteen: Orion

The two ate dinner at the restaurant once again and were too busy smiling at each other to notice they were being followed as they left the restaurant. Alex was laughing as Severus tried to act calm and collected with a pink blush on his cheeks and the men in the shadows watched the two walk towards the Leaky Cauldron so they could floo back to Hogwarts.

Pausing Alex turned around once, twice, three times before looking at Severus, "You feel like we're being followed?" Getting a small shake of the head he narrowed his eyes as he gazed around. Years of fighting for his life had made him quite good at detecting what should not have been, "Hmm," gazing around he could not spot anything, "Guess I'm paranoid."

"Come on let's get to the Ball before Potter thinks I've killed you," Severus said laughing as he dragged the other teen away, neither catching the wolfish smirk and slight cackling laugh from the three watching them as they entered the building.

Once at Hogwarts they separated to get dressed for the Ball, Alex ran off to Gryffindor Tower so James, Remus and Sirius could help him dress, while Severus headed down to the Slytherin dorms to put on his own costume. The dark haired snake was dressing when Lucius walked in looking grim.

"What's wrong?" Severus asked as he pulled on the dark robes and the phantom of the Opera mask.

"Um, well…I sort of told my Father about Alex…" Lucius said glancing at him, "And the way we found onto the school grounds without being sensed…" getting blinked at he said, "I might have mentioned what Alex's costume is, where he will be and my Father might have mentioned kidnapping him," getting Severus to drop the mask he bit his lip and waited a moment, "Um…right about…now they'll be coming on the grounds."

Gripping Lucius's arm Severus growled threateningly and began a hasty pace towards Gryffindor Tower. Once there he was told that the four had gone for a quick walk around the Quittditch Pitch by Lily Evans. Nodding he dragged Lucius outside and towards the Pitch where he saw James and Remus laughing their asses off as Alex and Sirius mock dueled.

"Ow!" Sirius was hopping around on one foot holding his toes as the Prince like Alex laughed along with the others. Sirius looked like a Knight, as did James, while Remus looked like a royal advisor and Alex the prince. Lucius wore no costume and Severus's was only half done, "Hey look two more snakes have come out to play."

"Sirius do not make me have to hurt you," Alex laughed before smiling gleefully, "Hey Sev guess what Grandfather is going to let everyone go to the castle for Christmas."

"Alex you need to go – wait what! As in your Grandfather…fangs and all?" Getting a nod he paled at the thought of meeting his new boyfriend's vampire Grandfather, he almost forgot about the Death Eaters, "Oh wait no, Lucius you tell them!"

"'msorry," Lucius said very rushed so no one could tell what he had said.

Blinking James and Alex looked at each other, "Did you-no…me neither," they said to each other before looking back at the blond, "English please."

"I told my Father that Alex would be out here and they want to kidnap him and his friends and I'm sorry," Lucius said slightly calmer. Getting blinked at he suddenly found himself bound to a goal post and Alex's eye twitched, "Did you-"

"You did what! How dare you do that! I have enough issues without you putting bloody Death Eaters on my-wait!" walking over Alex pulled up Lucius's sleeve and huffed, "When were you marked?"

"Right before this year," Lucius admitted.

Sighing Alex turned and started towards his friends and boyfriend, "Back to the castle."

"Are we going to tell Dumbledore?" James asked which made Alex freeze in his tracks, "Bloody hell should not have said that…you want to stay out here and deal with the Death Eaters on your own don't you?"

"Rather face the devil himself then talk to the billy goat of a Headmaster," Alex said before turning and staring at Lucius, "Let me make a prediction my idiotic friend," getting blinked at he looked up towards the stars, "A Black cloud falls upon your head and through the cloud is a ray of golden sunlight. This ray shall form into a version of you until a lightning bolt befriends the golden ray and in the end you will be left wondering what happened to the future you once had."

"You get all that from the stars?" Remus and Sirius asked trying to piece together the prediction in the sky.

"Boys castle now, I don't want to see anything happen to you four," Alex said looking back at Severus, James, Remus, and Sirius. Getting four stubborn looks he growled slightly, "Sev you are not supposed to side with the stubborn lions, you are suppose to protect your back and get to safety!"

"Not all snakes know when to hide beneath a rock," came a voice from a distance. About a hundred feet to Alex's left stood Fenrir Greyback.

Turning Alex sighed, Remus growled low in his throat despising the other werewolf, James and Sirius both had no clue what to do and Severus was looking around for others, "One werewolf, two Death Eaters…" Alex said softly before lifting his chin, "What do you three want with me?"

"Our Lord has ordered you to be taken to him," came a voice Alex did not know from his right. Turning he saw a man with black hair and blue eyes watching him, "Young Prince, we have been asked to take you and all your little friends to the Dark Lord for a little tea party."

"Ah how about no, as I don't know you, I know the werewolf, and Luc's daddy but you…yeah I have no clue who you are, creeper," Alex said stepping towards his friends and away from the creepy man, "Name him somebody, not knowing someone is creeping me the fuck out!"

"Alex calm down," Severus said stepping up next to him, "That is Sirius's Father."

Whipping around Alex's jaw dropped as he looked at Sirius, "You could have told me at some point in time that your father was a Death Eater."

"I didn't even tell James," Sirius said shrugging, "Besides you always have me at wand point!"

"You're always being an ass!" Alex said rolling his eyes.

"I'm funny!" Sirius tried to point out that him being an ass to others was funny for his friends.

"Looking!" Alex could not help but say.

"Alex!" Remus he said smacking his forehead, "It is so not the time to be messing with Sirius; we have more pressing matters to attend to, like Death Eaters and a werewolf."

"Werewolves are easy to handle once you know their sweet spot, like the-" Alex started to say but Remus covered his mouth and James began to laugh, while Sirius bit his lip from grinning like a fool and Lucius and Severus and everyone else tilted their heads.

"Hush! That is a secret you will take to the grave!" Remus snapped out before freezing as he felt a curse fly towards them. Yet instead of pushing Alex out of the way the young Prince cast a spell of his own and the group was shielded in a golden web of magic for a second so the spell was absorbed, "What the…"

"Oh…Ow!" Alex said holding his head, "So forgot doing that hurts like a banshee," dancing around for a moment he collapsed in Severus's arms, "My head hurts."

"What did you do?" Severus asked holding his boyfriend to his chest; Alex had not drawn a wand at all, "Was that wandless?"

"Yup, and painful, hint you ever try and do wandless magic, rethink it, very painful the first million times," Alex said before standing straight up and drawing his wand, "Okay now seriously, guys stay here." Stepping forward he watched the three Death Eaters step forward wands drawn, "I don't want to have a tea party, I am staying out of this dirty little war, so go home and tell your beloved half-breed master to fuck himself."

"The Dark Lord is of Pureblood," Sirius's father, Orion, snapped out, "And he wishes to see you!"

"Come along now and we'll not hurt you," Scorpius, Lucius's father said, a smirk playing across his lips.

"Or your little friends," Fenrir said eyeing Remus like he was a piece of meat.

Turning as he noticed the hormonally driven looks Alex felt laughter bubble in his chest and he could not help but laugh, "Oh Merlin, so much makes sense now…oh fuck must remember to tell Draco he'll laugh his ass off over this one also," dodging two hexes as he laughed he calmed down and focused his energy forward.

Every single person was shocked silent when Alex's happy go lucky eyes fell hard and cold, the eyes of a hardened warrior and his stance went offensive and defensive all at once. Orion was the first to strike out and Alex easily blocked. Soon the four were in a complex dance of sorts, Fenrir going at Alex physically, while Orion and Scorpius sent a bombard of curses at the teen. The other teens watched in a sort of sick fascination as Alex held his own ground.

"Crucio!" Orion shot the spell at Severus and Alex turned to see James push Severus out of the way and get hit with the spell himself, "Give up little Prince or I'll kill him!"

'_Uh…if he dies, I'll never be born…_' Alex thought quickly before lowering his wand, "Leave my friends alone."

"They will be coming as insurance, nothing more, nothing less," Scorpius said untieing his own son and sighing, "You warned them?"

"He is my friend," Lucius said before looking at Alex, "We are friends right?"

"I make friends and keep them, short of trying to kill – no wait…friends with lots of people who have tried to kill me…I really need to find a better way of making friends, almost dieing is not a good way…oh well I'll come to that later," Alex said before sighing and turning to look at Sirius, "By the way have you told your father about-"

"Alex!" Remus, James and Sirius said all smacking the teen in the arm, "Hush!"

"Guess not, geez," rubbing his sore arms Alex pouted, "Prats, I like Luc a lot better now," walking over he draped his arms around Lucius, "Carry me?"

"Ask Sev, he is your boyfriend," Lucus said getting a pout he sighed and picked him up, "Now stop pouting," getting a grin he sighed and threw him over his shoulder, "Brat!"

"Luc this is so undignified – hey your boxers are Gryffindor red," Alex said which made Luc bounce him, "Ow!"

"Lucius don't do that!" Severus said smacking his forehead as they followed Orion who was leading the way off Hogwarts grounds, while Fenrir and Scorpius followed the group of students from behind.

"You know that stupid curse hurt more than I expected," James mumbled to Remus who smacked him in the head, "Hey!"

"Don't whine James, I've cursed Sirius with a worse curse and he's alive," Alex called as he looked at the others from his position over Lucius's shoulder, "And don't give me that 'how could you use dark magic' look as you know perfectly well that I am advanced in both light and dark magic."

"And yet somehow you barely pass potions," Remus sighed.

"I'm too busy staring at your beauty," Alex teased which made Fenrir growl and Remus glare at him, while Sirius, James and Severus laughed.


	14. Political Lessons

Chapter Fourteen: Polictical Lessons

As soon as they were all sitting in Malfoy Manor Alex yawned and curled up on Severus's lap like a puppy, "Hold me for a bit k," snuggling down he began to fall asleep when he heard the voice of someone from his own time. Sitting up suddenly he watched as the Dark Lord came down the stairs talking to a woman he did not recognize.

"My Lord," Orion said bowing to the man, "We've brought them all as you've or-ow!" he bolted up and turned to see Sirius and Alex point at each other both looking completely calm, "Who zapped me!"

"Was him," Sirius and Alex said pointing at eachother again, "Wasn't me you can't trust this crazy!"

"Severus did you have chocolate in your pocket?" Remus asked. Getting a nod he sighed and stood up to shake both Alex and Sirius, "Snap out of it!"

"Alex do you mind if I take Severus out to dinner?" James asked, which made Alex jerk back and turn glaring eyes onto him, "Calm down, I'd never date him just trying to snap you alert again."

"Don't scare me like that – I smell chocolate," turning, his emerald and silver eyes locked on Fenrir who was eating a chocolate bar. A wicked grin spread across his face and he tackled the wolf to steal his chocolate. Somehow he ended up sitting behind Orion while enjoying his trophy snack.

"Note to the wise," Lucius said with a sigh as he sat down, "Keep chocolate from Alex."

"Blasphamy!" Alex shouted bolting up and saying, "How dare you turn against me you rat! Chocolate is a god given gift, a force of all good and evil wrapped into a delicous creamy bite of oh so sweet sin!"

"Dumbledore," Sirius said and watched Alex freeze a glare hardening his face before the teen relaxed again and jumped on James and Severus to cuddle between them, "Why do you hate him so much?"

"He bloody treats me like I'm some Savior, when he knows for a fact I am staying out of this stupid bloody war and will have no part in either side, thus why my friends are so wide spread," Alex said before turning his attention to the Dark Lord, "Now I was told something about a tea party."

"Well then I'll summon you some tea," Tom said as he walked forward and sat across from the teens. As tea appeared he watched in silent wonder why none of the teens seemed shocked by his wandless magic.

"Okay, I'll get the cookies," Alex said summoning cookies from Hogwarts. His wandless magic made Tom blink at the teen now knowing why the teens were not startled to see the wandless magic.

"No headache?" Severus asked Alex who nodded, "Then why did you do it?"

"Because cookies are worth it," Alex said snagging up a cookie and eating it happily.

Smacking his forehead Severus sighed, "Okay Alex, you're a Prince, you have vampires and werewolves at home, you can fly like you were born on a broom, and you do wandless magic for cookies…any other secrets?" that made Alex grin, "Okay what is it now?"

"I have three more secrets," Alex said with a grin, "At least three I can tell you…but not right now," getting blinked at his smile increased, "What is it?"

"You are nuts," Sirius decided, "Why would you admit to three more secrets in a room with our current company?"

"Because I have nothing of true importance to hide, I'm an open book," then a smile broke across Alex's face once again, "I just happen to be an open book locked away in a safe in some far away castle and written in a language no one even speaks so I guess I'm not that easy to read."

"You complicate things," Remus sighed before jumping and catching Alex's hands as the teen lifted another cookie, they had chocolate in them, "No more sweets!"

"If I can have the cookie I'll tell you a secret," Alex said which made Remus blink at him, pouting he whimpered, "It's a good one too, one that will scare the fuck out of everyone and be demanded how I can do such a thing by most everyone."

Twitching slightly Remus knew that sounded really tempting and he yielded, "Fine what is this secret?"

"You're an idiot," Alex said before eating the cookie, getting a shocked look he rolled his eyes and leaned in to whisper, "I speak another language, besides English, and Romanian."

"And what is this language?" Lucius asked leaning forward; he really wanted to know how that was supposed to scare the pants off them.

"Ah, not telling," Alex said before turning and jumping on James, "So how many times did it take before Lily finally gave in when you kept asking her out and she kept saying 'no way Potter' and you whined to Remus, who happens to be the one who told me that little fact and ow my head hurts – the room's spinning, oh," and he hit the floor, "Sev what time is it?"

"Uh…about dinner time why?" Severus asked before getting a smile, "Okay, okay," pulling out his wand he summoned food and set it in front of Alex, "You know at times you act way too much like a lion to be a snake, but then again you scare the shit out of Lucius."

"Only because he's a right bloody chicken," Alex said sitting up and eating the food slowly. Savoring the taste he glanced at the Death Eaters and Dark Lord watching him, "Ask your questions while I enjoy dinner."

"I was supposed to be taking you out to dinner," Severus complained slightly sitting down next to his boyfriend, "Not summon you dinner in the middle of a kidnapping."

"We're together for dinner, still counts in my book as a date, now eat," Alex ordered calmly slipping some food over to the dark eyed boy he was falling hard for.

Watching them eat for a bit Tom finally asked, "Why is it I've never even heard of you? Up until you're arrival at Hogwarts you do not seem to have existed," getting blinked at he watched as Alex set the fork down and striagthened his back.

"Now my Grandfather has kept me hidden in his Palace because I am considered weak for a Prince, as I am human," his tone was that of one Sirius and James knew as his tutor tone, "I was not suppose to ever actually leave the palace grounds with out my guards, whom for most my life were the only ones besides my family to even know my face, but a botched up ritual sent me to Hogwarts. Grandfather decided that I needed to socialize with my own kind, so as to not become too secluded and jaded in my actions towards humans."

Pausing Alex took a breath, "I am Alexander Damon, ninth Prince to the Cain Vampire Clan, and only human to live amongst them. As it is such, I am also using the time I have at Hogwarts to get contacts so in the future I may act as Embassador between Wizards and vampires for my Grandfather's Clan," taking another breath he calmly stated, "And when you're followers so kindly kidnapped me, and those under my protection, you yourself made a step in the wrong direction."

Getting a blank look he continued with, "To threaten, curse, kidnap, or harm a Prince can be declared an act of war amongst vampires, and I am the solely most protected Prince there is. So if you wish to continue discussing this war you have going, then I suggest you write a letter to me next time. Inviting me over for a conference, not have goons kidnap me," turning he looked at Lucius, "How do we get back to school?"


	15. Traveler

Chapter Fifteen: Traveler

Lucius did not know how to approach the situation if he told Alex how to leave his Father would be upset, but if he did not then Alex would curse him, "Uh…why am I in the middle?" he muttered shaking his head before standing and turning to his father, "Would you ever curse me until I couldn't walk?"

"Of course not," Abraxas said tilting his head at his son.

"Alex would you?" Lucius asked carefully.

Whipping out his wand and tapping the blond teens underside of his chin he said, "You know I would," that made Lucius gulp and point to a picture frame, "Portkey to Hogsmeade I'm guessing?"

"Yeah," Lucius said, as soon as the wand was lowered he let out a breath, "So not gonna curse me?"

"Sirius curse him," Alex said as he walked over to the picture, hearing a yelp he turned to see Lucius putting out his shirt which was on fire, "Good boy," he tossed Sirius a cookie and got a grin as the other teen caught it.

"Oh dear Merlin my son's acting like a bloody dog," Orion said shaking his head, his comment had Alex, Sirius, James, and Remus laughing quite hard, "What am I missing?"

"Nothing," Alex said wiping tears from his eyes before tossing the picture frame at James, "Take the boys home, I have to go visit Grandpa before he freaks over me not being in school," getting a look he rolled his eyes and moved to smile at James, "I'll tell you the language," getting a nod he leaned in and whispered something that had James paling dramatically, "Keep that secret my friend," and he turned to look at Severus and Lucius, "You two are coming with me."

"We're going to meet Cain?" Severus asked gulping nervously.

Alex got wide eyes, "Of coure not Sev! You two would be devoured as soon as you crossed the threshold," before he pointed to Lucius, "He's meeting Grandad! You'll spend time with Merisel she misses you!" Spinning suddenly he grabbed Fenrir's hand and pushed him towards Remus the two werewolves fell to the floor with yelps, "Teach him something about being a proper wolf!"

"Alex!" Remus shouted trying to get up, finally getting away from him he jumped at his friend and was snagged by James and Sirius to be held down, "Guys!"

"Do as Alex says before he turns and curses us!" James snapped.

"Hey James he's never cursed you," Sirius said pouting before asking Alex, "Why does he get special treatment?"

"Severus, James, Remus, Lucius, you," Alex said with a wicked grin, "Level of importance," getting a pout he winked, "See you boys later," grabbing Severus's hand and Lucius's sleeve he bit his finger and let a drop of blood fall to the floor, "Sînge spilt pentru casă bound trepied," was spoken in Romanian and they vanished in a red flash. (blood spilt for a home bound trip)

James watched the drop of blood fall towards the ground and summoned a vial to catch it quickly, getting blinked at he shrugged, "I'm bored," he said as if that explained everything, pocketing the vial he grabbed Sirius's arm, "Have fun Remus," and he port keyed the two of them away.

"Alex! James!" Remus shouted as he was left with the men, "I so need better friends, Alex is corrupting James, what about no one left behind, friends for life, bloody nuisance- uh oh," he stopped short when he saw Fenrir headed his way, "Stay away from me!" and he ran out the door followed by the other wolf.

Appearing in a castle Alex swayed slightly as the other two smacked into the ground, "Merisel! Tom! I'm home!" he called out and was knocked over by Merisel darting down to hug him, "Hey Mer miss me?"

"Always!" Merisel said happily dragging him up before turning to glance at the two he brought, "Human's Alex really careless behavior from you I never knew you had it in you," she teased before slinging an arm around Severus, "So my cousin wrote me saying you two are an item?"

"Have fun guys, come along Lucius," Alex said dragging the blond out a door to be instantly swung into the arms of a strong vampire who kissed his forehead, "Hello Tom."

"Alex my boy," Thomas Caine said swinging him around a few times, "Meu fiu , meu sînge , meu future prieten , cum I've lung la spre a vedea tu!" he said in fluent Romanian, before spotting Lucius, "Ah he's the one who caused you trouble. (my son, my blood, my future friend, how I've longed to see you)

"How could you possibly know that?" Lucius asked blinking in shock, he had only caused Alex trouble earlier today.

"I am always watching my little Călător," Thomas said before nodding at the two, "Follow me," and he lead them down the hallway to a room that looked like a study only larger, "Now Călător you must explain to me how your trip went, any pain? Were you informed before hand what to expect?"(Traveler)

"I felt no pain that I am aware of, I lost all my clothes though…but yeah I knew it would eventually happen as you have warned me in your cryptic way…" Alex said moving to hug the vampire, one of the only people who knew what had happened for him to end up in the past, "I love it here but…I don't belong here."

"I'm so missing something," Lucius said before getting a nod, raising an eyebrow he asked, "Well?"

"Luc sit down, I'm sharing this with you so you can do your part in the future," Alex said before leading the blond to a seat, warding the room he sat down and took a few deep breaths, "I'm not Alexander Damon like I've lead you all to believe…I'm Harry James Potter, I'm not even born yet," watching the blood blink at him he sighed, "I'm from the future!"

"What!" Lucius said in shock, darting up in shock, "Prove it!"

"Oh Tom did you send yourself the photos I gave you?" Harry asked turning back to look at the man, getting handed some photos he handed one to Lucius, "This is your son Draco standing with you and me in my original body," Harry explained, the picture was right after they were named Lords, "After the war."

Taking a moment Lucius looked at the teen he now knew as Harry and said, "You always talk about my s-son?" getting a nod he looked down and gazed at the photo again, "So…your father is James…is that why you've never cursed him?"

"I never got the chance to respect him in my time," Harry said lowering his gaze, "On my second Halloween they both are murdered protecting me," looking up he steeled his gaze, "You will have to hate me as I grow up, but when I turn fifteen and after my Godfather has died you must approach me and offer to bring me here!"

"Why me?" Lucius asked eyes wide.

"Because you will help in the end of the war, Harry will meet me and I will help him figure out how to end the war in the future, it has to end and go a certain way or else everything will fall to pieces," Thomas said calmly, "You see as a pureblood you are safe from my children as they do not harm those whose magic flows within their very blood, so when you show up with Harry in the future you will be safe."

"So I bring him to you…and he ends the war?" Lucius asked, getting a nod he looked down at the picture of his son and smiled softly, "Draco…Dragon, do you know why I choose that name?"

"Actually yeah," Harry said smiling, "You said you just had a feeling he would be as brave and temperamental as a dragon."

"Probably from all your stories about him," Lucius laughed.


	16. Craziness

Chapter sixteen: Craziness

Once all the students were back at the castle Lucius was grinning madly as he thought about the fact he knew so much about his friend now. Severus was carrying bags of gifts that Merisel said he would like and he was watching as his love ran away from a throughly snogged looking Remus. James and Sirius were chasing after the two trying to get Remus to not kill Alex.

"Come on Moony he didn't mean any harm," James called jumping and missing the werewolf to crash into a tree, "Ow."

"And you look like you had fun!" Sirius called out which made him yelp as Remus turned on him, "Moony down, bad Moony!"

"That is not the point Sirius! He bloody left me alone with the bloody Dark Lord and your bloody father! I am so not happy right now," Remus started out but he broke into laughter as Sirius backed up and fell into the lake, "Oh Merlin that was classic Sirius!"

"James," Lucius called getting the teen to stop and look at him he raised an eyebrow, "If you had a son what would you name him?"

"Weird question but I'd call him Harry," James said shrugging, "Was my grandfathers name," turning he watched as Alex helped Sirius from the water.

"Stop spalshing me," Alex said before jumping backwards and shaking his now wet hair out and simply whipping out his wand and flicking it at Sirius who was first thrown further in the water then flung onto shore as if by a slingshot, "Ha!"

"Ah!" crashing into a tree Sirius fell and landed oddily upside down, "That was rude Alex!"

"I only have to respect a few people and you are not on my list," Alex said before turning and walking over to Severus who raised an eyebrow at him in question, "Yes Sev I respect you," that got him a kiss.

"Boys," came the vice of Lily Evans, Alex turned sharply as did every one else, walking towards them were three pissy looking woman. Narcissa Black and her sister Bellatrix were flanking Lily who seemed the angriest out of all of them.

"Oh I'm dead," James said suddenly backing away "Lily can I explain-"

"Explain why I was stood up for a dance you begged me to go with you to! No you can not bloody explain!" Lily shouted before twisting her wand and shooting some nasty spells at James who ran and dodged.

"Wow," Alex said suddenly which made Sirius look at him in wonder, "I didn't realize he was so flexible!"

"Alex this is your fault!" James shouted as he ran past.

"Hey blame Luc I didn't ask to get us kidnapped," Alex said rolling his eyes which made Lly pause and look at him, "Hello Lillian."

"What do you mean kidnapped?" Lily asked eyes wide.

"Holy Fuck!" Lucius said suddenly as he saw Lily's eyes and then he whipped around tolook at Alex, "Is-"

"Yes now hush!" Alex snapped suddenly before swaying and sitting down, "Whoa," he had felt his body pulling on him ever since he got to the past but at the current moment it felt like he was going to split in two and realized that Lily and James were suppose to be at the Ball together and if James did not kiss Lily today then he might now even exsist.

"Alex?" Remus asked moving over to his friends side, kneeling with Severus they saw he looked paler then normal and seemed dizzy, "You need to rest."

"Uh oh," Lucius moved over and grabbed Alex by the arm to haul him up and whisper in his ear hurriedly getting a nod he turned on James and said, "Apologize right now to Lily or else I'll curse you to hell and back!"

"Apologize to…but whats wrong with Alex?" James asked concerned for his friend.

"Do it!" Lucius snapped out wand already on James, Alex was sagging in his arms.

"Er, look Lily I'm really sorry about standing you up I didn't mean to but we did get kidnapped because of Alex being a Prince and…please forgive me?" James said sincerely getting a nod and a smile he sighed in relief before turning as he heard a thud, Alex had passed out, "What the – Alex!"

"Just kiss her already Potter!" Lucius snapped out as he knelt next to the future teenager, he did not look up but when Alex's eyes opened he turned to see Lily smack James and storm off, "How weird."

"Ahhahaha!" Sirius was rolling on the floor luaghing like an idiot, "She slapped you!"

Severus was concerend for his boyfriend who seemed more inclined to tell Lucius what was wrong then him, moving he knelt and touched Alex's cheeks, "Are you alright?"

"Too much wandless magic," Alex said smiling and taking Severus's hand to kiss his palm, "Help me up?" getting helped up he covered a yawn, and turned to snuggle to Severus's chest before sighing in contentment.

"Ahem," Narcissa cleared her throat, "Lucius you stood me up as well."

"Um Alex?" Lucius asked glancing at the teen he got a sleepy look, "Should I marry her?" it was more of 'do I marry her' then anything else.

"Yeah she's nice, pretty and from a relatively good and not quite insane family," Alex said sleepily, before he gazed at Bellatrix who was bickering with Sirius in a cousinly way, looking away he looked at Severus, "Can we go to the dorm I'm spent."


	17. Sex Attack

Chapter Seventeen: Sex Attack

It was almost Christmas time when Severus finaly took the next step with his boyfriend. He lead Alex to the place they had met; where Alex had fallen from heaven and the two had a Christmas Eve picnic, Alex giggled as Severus lead him through the snow towards a surprise. Getting pushed to a sitting position he opened his eyes and his smile made Severus's heart stop momentarily.

"You did all this?" Alex asked looking at the snow and ice garden around them, roses, a weeping willow and even small filler flowers were made from snow and the petals and leaves were ice, "It's beautiful."

"I hope you like the rest of the night as well," Severus said motioning to the blanket which had Alex's favorite food everywhere and cushions for them to sit on, "To tell the truth Lily and Lupin helped me."

"I don't care," Alex whispered. Looking up he pulled Severus down and kissed him sweetly, "Thank you this is perfect," snuggling against the others' wam body he smiled as he felt a slight warming charm drift over the area, enough to keep the feeling in their limbs but not enough to melt the wonderful scenery. They ate happily enjoying the others presence.

"Alex?" Severus whispered. Getting looked at, he asked, "Will we… always be together?"

"Sev…why are you talking like this?" Alex asked sitting up slightly, the tone Severus used was one of worry, seeing the downcast eyes he kissed him softly, "I promise you I will be with you until you no longer want me."

"That could never happen," Severus answered kissing his love softly and repeatedly, getting snuggled to he chuckled and kissed Alex's neck warmly, "I love you."

"And I love you, for now, forever," Alex whispered, laying kisses to Severus's face he smiled as he was gently pushed backwards so Severus could get better access to his mouth and neck. They had snogged quite a lot and he knew Severus liked to hide him from sight whenever they kissed like this as he told him once 'Only I get to see you like this' and he loved the possessive streak in the other.

Their kisses soon got more heated and Severus laid butterfly kisses to his neck as his fingers started undoing Alex's shirt, neither really had an idea as to what they were doing now as they were both virgins, but neither were willing to stop as they explored some more. Alex pulled Severus up and kissed him before letting his fingers skim down, undoing the buttons and pulling the shirt off his boyfriend.

"Uh," Severus froze as his groin brushed against Alex's; they were both unbelievably hard. Glancing down he saw the shock in the other as well as the fire when they touched and rocked his hips down causing Alex to twist under him turning pink as a blush spread up his neck.

"Ssseveruss," Alex hissed out in pleasure and Parsletongue before he could think straight, getting a confused yet dark look he blushed and said in English, "Did I ever mention I speak Parsletongue?"

"No, but do it again," Severus said, voice husky with lust. Hearing a line of hissing leave his boyfriend he attacked his neck and body with renewed lust as he satrted undoing Alex's belt and pants. He slipped them down to his knees kissing down his torso as he went and kicked them off so his boyfriend was only in boxers and a half on shirt.

Moaning as Severus worked his way down his body, Alex suddenly realized that his dark eyed love was doing most the work and decided that could not be right, so he twisted them so he sat straddling the other and bent his head to kiss him heatedly while shifting his body to create a friction. Getting rolled once more he gasped as a cold hand skimmed up his length, yet he could say nothing as he was currently being kissed as if he were water and Severus a drowning man.

Silently thanking Lucius, the aspiring potion master used a silent spell he had learned and watched as Alex broke away from the kiss to squirm and gasp under him, "I…I really do love you," he whispered, getting a brilliant smile he felt the other working at his pants. Once free from them he gulped and kissed Alex again.

"It's alright Sev," Alex whispered. He knew the other was as nervous as he was. Deciding to make things easier, he banished their remaining clothes and gasped out in shock as he was rubbed against by his boyfriend, "Fuck, Sev."

"Are y-you sure?" Severus asked gasping in a breath. As he got a nod he shifted down and settled between the others' legs, seeing the pleasure in the other made him smile as he slid into the others' warm body. The spell he had cast had prepared Alex for him and even slicked him up so it was easier. Seeing Alex's flinch of pain he paused and waited, he had been emabarrassed as fuck when he asked Lucius for 'the talk' but now he was glad he had done it.

"S-sev move!" Alex gasped out as he rocked back agaist the other, getting kissed they started a gentle rhythm that had them both turning pink from pleasure. Crying out in shock as his lover hit the one spot inside him that made him loose complete sense.

Seeing that, Severus aimed for Alex's prostate and could not help but enjoy the crazed lust and love that was shining up from the other. Suddenly he felt as if they were moving and realized they had started leviating and he groaned as he knew it was Alex. The display of magic was making him even hotter so he sped up his thrusting until both were lost in abandon during their lovemaking. When Alex screamed out in pleasure as his release came, Severus found he could hold on no longer and bit the soft neck of his lover as he coated his insides.

Gasping for breath, Alex groaned as they plummmeted to the earth and Severus's softening prick was pushed deeper in him at impact, "Oh…were we leviatating?" he asked as the other pulled out of him and lay next to him. Getting a nod he blinked, "Never done that before."

"Which part?" Severus asked cheekily which made Alex smack him in the arm playfully before the mess they made was vanished and they were in their warm clothes once more. Turning, he snuggled to Severus's side, "I love you."

Sitting up, Severus pulled Alex with him and kissed him once again before saying, "Take a walk with me," getting a smile he stood and with his love in his arms they walkd around the lake just enjoying the others presence. Yet their fairytale day was about to be ruined, Alex saw a dark shape headed straight for Severus and him, he knew this shape. Looking up he saw the full moon and froze before pushing Severus away and casting a few hundred protection charms before the werewolf came at him.

Severus watched as Alex ran for his life, "Alex!" he screamed pounding his fists on the barier he had been locked in for his own protection. His eyes widened as the dark shape jumped on Alex, and a scream of agony tore through the night.


	18. Grave

Chapter Eighteen: Grave

Remus and James watched as Severus and Lucius came into the Great Hall, neither looked very good and they turned to see Sirius for once had his nose in a book, they knew Alex's attack was grave, he had lost a lot of blood and Madam Promphey could not figure out how to heal him properly as he seemed to have some sort of inactive venom in his blood that had stirred up and refused to let the wounds close. Sirius was studying his arse off trying to figure out how to help their friend. Lily was even trying to find a way to help the teen, even though she was not really that close to him. The Dark Lord heard about the teen dieing and frowned, he had come up with a way to befriend the teen and to end the war but the teen was needed or his Lord's idea would be worthless.

Thomas Caine came into the school the night after the attack and he had yet to leave his grandson's side. He sat next to the teen and frowned; he knew what was actually happening. He had known this would happen but he had not expected it to happen when Alex had been at the happiest, "It's alright little one, I'll see you on the other side," he whispered kissing Alex's forehead, "Everything will be okay."

"Why are you giving up hope?" James asked as he came in the room, it was his free period and they had taken to not leaving their friend alone, "He's done so many miraculous things he has to pull through."

"This is not his time young Potter," Thomas said looking up at him he said calmly, "Meet your son," and watched his eyes widen in shock, "Amazing boy isn't he, but even he can not pull through this one, he will die…but he'll return to his own time and have to fight for his life again…but in that time I have the cure for this…the werewolf venom was destroyed by baskilisk venom that is coursing through his system."

"What is the cure?" James asked. He would ask later about the son comment, he just did not want him to die, though his mind was screaming at him, '_I set my own son up with Severus Snape!_' "What is it?"

"I can not heal him this time," Thomas said before looking up as the others came in the room. Remus shifted around as he felt the eyes on him, he had heard the howling from the werewolf during the full moon and knew the howls as those of one catching a human prey and had gone to help. If he had not shown up Alex would have been eaten alive.

"Alex," walking over, Severus sat next to him and kissed his hand before laying his head on the bed. He had been doing this ever since the attack, it took Lucius practically dragging him from the room to get him to shower and eat. Dumebldore had been very understanding when the teens would walk out of class if they felt they had been away from Alex for too long. What the old man did not understand is why Thomas said no to taking the teenager to Saint Mungo's and even refused to take him to the palace to be healed.

Merisel waked in and touched her Uncle's shoulder before turning and bending to kiss Alex on the forehead. "May we meet again," she whispered before leaving. In the short amount of time she knew the human she had come to love him like a brother. She could not sit by and watch him die any longer; she had to go do something productive.

Alex's green and silver eyes locked on Severus, as he saw those black eyes staring right back, a small smile touched his face and then the life faded from him. He did not even feel Severus shake him and cry against his chest. He did not see Lucius and James talk to eachother about the future. The fact Sirius refused to study was because he had not been able to save his friend, and he did not realize he was being buried right near where he had first appeared to Severus, where he lost his virgintiy.

Thomas insisted they hold the funeral right away and he also said Alex would love to be on the school grounds where he found such great friends and the love of his life. Dumbldore gave in but instead of a tombstone they planted a tree and carved his name in the tree. The tree gew instantly as a burst of magic swung up from the ground. Only Thomas knew what that meant, the world was putting Harry where he belonged.

Whipping through time and space was more agonizing this time as he was being forced to feel the pain of his wounds once again. The last thing he heard before blacking out was, "Harry!" scream through the air, it sounded quite a bit like Tom and then everything was black.


	19. Stay Dead

Chapter Nineteen: Stay Dead

Tom and Draco had no idea what to do, one minute Harry vanished into the circles of light and then he came crashing back down torn up and bleeding to death. Yet before either had time to think Thomas Caine and Lucius came in the room both with a potion and a blanket. Lucius poured the potion in the wounds while Thomas picked the teen up in the blanket and they left the room. Severus had not seen the vampire Lord since Alex was buried, so when he saw the vampire Lord walk by holding Alex who was slowly healing from the wounds he had received all those years ago he felt so confused.

"How did I not see it?" Tom questioned as he suddenly realized just who Harry was, who Alex had been, "They're the same person," getting blinked at by Draco he sighed and grabbed the teens' arm, "Come on we have to make sure he's alright."

Severus was getting annoyed, Lucius refused to let him in the room and when Draco was given permission he froze as all the stories came back to him. He could hear Alex's voice in his head, '_Everyone but James will eventually meet Draco_' sitting down he tried to think of why Alex had never told him he was a time traveler.

"Guys cut it out," came a voice that made Severus freeze up, '_What is Potter doing in Alex's room…no wait…that's Alex's voice…what the hell?_' he thought before hearing, "Luc stop squeezing me I'm not disappearing I promise!"

"Alex – Harry who ever I'm just so glad you're alive," Lucius said hugging the teen. When the group heard a fainting thud he winced, "Uh oh…Think Severus just found out."

"Oh fuck," Harry paled, "It never occiured to me I'd have to explain everything to him…"

"Good luck with that one," Draco said blinking before asking, "So…what exactly happened to you?"

"He got sent back to my seventh year, went by the name Alexander Damon claimed to be a vampire prince-" Lucius started but Draco stopped him.

"Alexander Damon? Like the name carved in the tree at the top with a paw, antler, fang, vial, snake, and moon are carved?" getting a nod he blinked before looking at Harry, "So what did you do in the past and how did you die? And how are you here?"

"I…a lot happened Draco I'll have to catch you up some other time," Harry said before going to open the door, he smiled at the others before leaving. Kneeling next to Severus he touched his cheek, "Sev wake up."

After some gentle coaxing Severus's eyes opened before he froze and stared at the face of whom he thought had been his one true love. Realizing who it really was, he snarled and bolted up knocking the teen over as he started to leave the area. His heart was breaking all over again, and he did not need Harry to see he was the cause of such strong emotions.

"Sev wait," Harry called following, yet as he rounded a corner he gasped as Severus caught him by the throat and slammed him against the wall, "Sev-"

"Don't talk to me!" Severus snarled dangerously, his eyes swimming with anger, "What, did you find my teenage self fun enough to play this twisted game of yours! How could you possibly have been appealing back then when you are nothing but a lying bastard? Heh, you're nothing to what I've seen and you'll stay nothing," dropping him he saw the teen look down, "Go die again, and this time try to stay dead!" Turning on his heel he left.

Sitting in the hallway Harry tried to focus on not crying from those words, before he stood and started after him again. Finding his rooms locked he simply slammed a fist into them so they opened for him, "You should know a stupid locking charm can not keep me out," he said and started forward yet the older man just turned and narrowed his eyes, "Look we really need to talk."

"Then talk Potter," Severus said venom in his voice. His eyes were colder then ice and the look of pure hatred was burning Harry.

"I…" unable to take the look he looked down and whispered, "I never meant to hurt you…it was not my intention," shifting his foot back and forth he shrugged, "I know you don't believe me but…I really did love you." Turning, he left not willing to let Severus see him cry.

Yet the tears that hit the floor as he left did not go unnoticed and Severus followed curious as to why the teen would cry at all. He listened as Harry talked to Lucius about the situation, "Please don't hate me Luc," came Harry's voice, "I don't think I…you…you and Remus are the only one's left from then and I…please."

"You are who you are, and you are still my friend," Lucius said hugging the teen close, "Severus will come around."

"No…he won't," Harry said sitting down and sighing, "He's just so stubborn…he'll never see me as … me, but as the bratty boy he always thought I was," looking up he smiled at his blond friend from the past, "Thank you for…well everything."

"Of course," Lucius said before laughing, "You know back then I acually almost fought with Severus over you," getting a chuckle he sighed, "Alas at the time it was because you were a Prince, he actually loved you."

"Can we…not talk about him please…it hurts," Harry said looking down, "I…never meant to hurt him…I…I actually thought I would live my life with him, die and stay dead…I knew I died young because well…if not then I would have searched myself out…taken care of my younger self…I never expected to come back here."

"You…were willing to live your life knowing how he would come to hate you," Lucius said in shock, "How could you love him when he was such a bastard to you through out Hogwarts …how could you love him after everything?"

"I…" Harry looked down, "I always had a crush on him during school…he…challenged me, and well… back then I had a chance…" shrugging he looked at Lucius, "But that's literally in the past…he hates me again, so I'll avoid him as much as I can."

"What exactly did he say to you?" Lucius asked. He could see the pain in the teen.

Standing up once more, Harry brushed his hair out of his face, "He told me to go die and to stay dead," turning he paused at the door, "Thanks for everything Luc."

"Don't do anything stupid, I mean it I'll call Merisel if I think you are even considering killing yourself," Lucius said, he watched as Harry smiled and left. When he saw Severus step out of the shadows as Harry rounded a corner and snarled, "You bloody fool he loves you!"


	20. Harry No More

Chapter Twenty: Harry No More

Severus watched as Harry paced around his bedroom as if thinking. He knew the teen knew he was there and wondered why he had said nothing. Harry would walk the side of his bed to his desk, turn and go back, never once looking at the door. Finally he stopped and moved to the opposite side of the bed to sink to the floor. The others' shoulders shook as he fought off the need to cry, and he was losing.

"Why are you crying?" Severus asked he did not realize his tone of voice until he finally heard a sob. The teen sunk even lower sobbing his heart out now, "Potter stop that!"

Standing up and wiping his face Harry glared at him, "Get out of my room," getting blinked at he held up his hand and swung it so Severus was pushed out of the room. "You are not my Professor anymore," moving towards the entrance way he continued in a snapping tone that was all Alex and no Savior, "You do not want me around you and I do not want you near me so just go away. I'll not speak to you again unless it is Lord business and even then I'll avoid you as much as I can."

"Alex-" Severus started but stopped when he saw those green and silver eyes widen suddenly, realizing he called him the wrong name he watched as Harry backed away from the doorway before closing the door then he heard the sound of breaking glass, "Open the door!" he ordered, "Can you really blame me for screwing up I can't seem to picture Alex as a James Potter miniature."

"Okay," Harry said opening the door he started past him and when Severus touched his arm he pulled away and continued on his way. The next time anyone saw him was at breakfast, his hair was cut short and he had blue eyes.

"Oh my…Harry what did you do?" Draco asked eyes wide in shock; his father had filled him in on everything, "Why do you…look like your father?"

"It's only temperary until I can get the silver from my eyes again," Harry said making a plate for himself before moving into the office area he used when he stayed at the Manor. Sitting down he began to eat some pancakes while trying to think over how he might make the silver go away so Severus would not have to see Alex's eyes ever again.

"You're doing this for him aren't you?" Draco said moving in the room. Getting blinked at he motioned at his father who also came in the room, "He filled me in."

"Oh," Harry said flipping the page in the folder he was reading up on, "Yes I'm going back to my original looks so…Alex stays dead."

"But Alex never exsisted it was always you," Lucius said calmly, "You have the same face, voice, same everything except haircut and the silver ring."

"Then I'll keep my eyes blue," Harry said softly, "So he doesn't see Alex or Harry but James, that way he can hate me all he likes." Closing the folder he looked at them, "Do either of you know why Tom is petitioning for a treaty between the wizards and clans of vampires?"

"You," Severus said suddenly making Harry freeze, "He thinks if you can make a vampire care about you then you might be able to get them to agree to being able to call a peace treaty, something about Prince's and such."

Harry felt his blood freeze, "I have no connection to vampires at all!" he snapped out, "Not one! I never want to see another vampire as long as I fucking live!" With a growl he started to leave the room and screamed when Lucius touched his arm, "Don't touch me! He was your friend first so fucking stay his friend and just forget everything about me!"

Lucius and Draco watched as Harry apparated from the room before Lucius turned to look at Severus, anger in his eyes, "You are hurting him with every bloody word you say, he is becoming the image of his father so you don't have to see Alex or even Harry again. He is pushing me away because he doesn't want me to have to pick sides!"

"It's just Potter," Severus said before thinking; that made Draco hit him. The blond teenager looked pissed off now.

"Just Potter! That is my best friend! His name happens to be Harry and he happens to be one of the sweetest people I've ever met, he went back in time to ensure that his future self would have the guiding hand he needed and he happened to somehow fall in love with you!" His eyes were almost silver in anger, "I don't even understand how he could ever love such a greasy, old, cold hearted, lying son of a bitch! Go fucking die!"

As soon as the young blond left, trying to find his friend, Severus felt like he had been beaten to an inch of his life, "Luc…he really loves me doesn't he," it was a statement not a question.

"Yeah he does…your rejection it really seems to be hurting him…he is almost sick because of you…I saw the way you were after he died, you became a shell of your former self. You stopped caring about your appearance and let the friendships we had built with the Marauders die down," Lucius said eyes soft, "For some reason he loves you still and only wants you happy, even if it means cutting his hair, changing his eyes, and pushing his friends away."

"I know where he's at," standing Severus left. He knew one place that Alex had gone to all those years ago when he needed to think and knew Harry would be there. Going to Hogwarts he found the teen sitting in a tree trying to breath camly, "Potter!"

"Not now, please not now," Harry said not opening his eyes, "Look I'll go back to the Manor and you can say anything hateful and spiteful you want then but I…I just need today."

"Whatever for?" the other asked moving to sit at the base of the tree.

"I'm throwing away some friends and it hurts, I've written my letters to every one and I …the only friends I'll keep are Remus so you don't ever have to worry about running into me at a friends' house," opening his eyes Harry leaned his head onto his knees, "I have a question for you." Glancing to the side he rubbed his arm absently.

"Yes?" Severus asked. He would bring up the topic of Harry dropping everyone in a moment.

"I…" looking down Harry asked softly, "Would you rather I die? Because I will, just say the word and I'll die…" He was almost begging Severus to say 'die' because then he would feel no pain, before the man could answer he looked away, "Even if you don't I'll probably still do it…if only to make this…stop."

"What stop?" Severus asked eyes widening slightly. He had been told by Harry that he loved him and by Lucius and Draco, he had even come to the conclusion himself but seeing Harry so willing to die made him realize that no matter what the teen truly did love him.

A small, sad, broken smile touched Harry's lips, "My heart…it hurts so much…I've never felt this amount of pain before and no healing potion will ever fix this," breathing a gasping breath he looked down and chuckled, "I might even simply die from this pain, that'll give you something to laugh about."

Gulping Severus asked, "And why would I laugh?" The more he asked the longer he got to listen to that wonderful voice, and the more he got answered to see how much he had hurt the other man.

Smiling Harry tilted his head, "Because if I simply die of a broken heart you can laugh at me over the fact you managed to kill off the Bloody Boy Who Wouldn't Die, through emotions the one thing you yourself can no longer feel," with that he looked down and asked, "Did you ever love Alex?"

The fact Harry had already seperated himself from Alex was not lost on Severus, but the teen's next words shocked him even more, "And why do you hate Harry so much?"

"Come down here," Severus ordered and watched as the teen dropped to the ground to stand near the tree. Standing up he reached for the teen and watched him flinch away, "Don't move." As soon as Harry closed his eyes and just stood there he pulled the teen to his chest, "Yes I love Alex I always will, and I don't hate Harry, never truly did." Rubbing his hands down the teen's back he chuckled as he saw that the hickeys he had given the teen all those years ago were still on his neck, "You realize that according to time you got these marks twenty years ago…and yet the proof is right here that you willingly let me-," he started to whisper but blinked when Harry apparated away again.


	21. Dirty Thoughts

Chapter Twenty-One: Dirty Thoughts

Landing in a safe house they had used during the war, he walked straight to Severus's room and curled up in the bed that faintly smelled like the other man, "I can't take this, of course he doesn't feel anything for me it's been twenty years…he's had to of moved on, he told me he has and oh merlin," sobbing into the pillow he fell into thought, '_He really does like tormenting me…I thought he was being honest with me…that he loved me and never hated me…I…oh hell._' Rubbing his face, he lifted up and looked at the picture on the bedside table.

Picking it up he looked at the picture of a young man smiling warmly at the photo, "He has moved on," opening the back he looked at the words written on the back '**Sevvy call me for another good time, Mark**' his lips quivered and he set the picture down and wiped at his eyes, '_I should have expected it…it has been twenty years for him, only about a day for me…_' laying down after setting the letter down he pulled the pillow over his face and began to breath deep.

"Tomorrow I'll die for good," he whispered not even seeing Severus walking towards him, "Nice and slow, he'll like that…the longer I prolong my death the bloodier it is…that cursed blade should still be here – mmm," breathing deep he sighed contently and rolled over, face still buried in the pillow, "Tonight I'll just pretend."

"Pretend what exactly?" Severus said making Harry go stiff and then he started shaking not moving though, "Harry?"

"I…" sitting up and dropping the pillow Harry blinked back tears, "I'm sorry this is still your room," getting up he started to leave but the pain in his chest tightened and he literally collasped to the floor from the agony. Biting his lip he curled up on the floor refusing to cry out in pain.

Moving and picking the shaking teen up, Severus lay him on the bed and covered him up, stroking his fingers through his hair he said softly, "Sleep, we'll talk tomorrow," and he undid his cloak and kicked off his shoes before slipping into the bed and holding the teen to his chest.

"I know you are doing this to hurt me," Harry whispered before looking at him softly, "But do you mind if I…if I pretend just for tonight you care? Please? I'll die tomorrow in the most gruesome way possible…but can I have tonight?"

"Every night," Severus whispered kissing the teen's forehead, he watched as a smile touched Harry's face and hoped he was finally getting through to the teen, "I love you."

Snuggling his face into the others chest Harry felt pain in his chest but ignored it, "I love you, I will love you until the day I die," he breathed deep taking in the cedar and musk smell that was and had always been Severus before he felt his eyes start to close, '_I'll love you until tomorrow,_' he thought before passing out in the arms of his true love. He did not realize Severus had been listening in.

Waking, Harry felt a hard male chest under his cheek and smiled softly before going to sit up. He knew what he had to do and already had his death planned out. Yet Severus tightened his grip, "Uh…" glancing up he saw Severus's peaceful face, "Let go now," he whispered shifting away from him, yet he got pulled even closer.

"Now why would I do that?" Severus said opening his eyes to gaze at the teen, "If I let go you'll go do something silly and foolish," tilting his chin up so Harry's lips were aligned he pressed kisses to the teens lips repeatedly, "Think I want you dead, but I do not want you dead. I want you, simply you."

"If you are playing me please tell me now before I actually fall deeper in love with you," Harry whispered getting kissed again he collasped against him and asked, "Who am I to you?"

"You are the only person I have ever loved, you were my Alex and you are my Harry, you are mine, no one else's and it will forever stay that way," Severus said laying butterfly kisses along the teen's face and neck, "I love you."

"Promise?" Harry asked eyes wide, getting a nod he sunk into the other's embrace, "I didn't mean to die back then."

"I know…you were protecting me," Severus said before asking, "Why didn't you stay in the shield with me? Why did you run?"

"The shield would have caved under the werewolf's attacks and if we had both been in it he would have attacked until it broke and we would both be dead," Harry whispered tracing a lazy design on the others' arm, "I had hoped to be able to run far enough away and fight the beast off, but I didn't have enough strength."

Severus and Harry relaxed into the bed not moving for a bit as they simply enjoyed the others' warmth. One because he had not had his love around for twenty years and the other because he was finally starting to believe Severus's words of love. They fell asleep again and the next time they woke the Potion Master had to try and not laugh as Harry's hands trailed up his body, exploring it. They had gotten so little time in the past to explore and Severus knew now where Harry's scars came from but he also knew that the teen was learning the lines of his lover all over again.

"As much as I enjoy your touches I do believe we should get you back to the Manor before Lucius and Draco come after me," Severus said sitting up and bringing the other with him, "What do you think?"

"I think you're right," Harry said chuckling before standing up, reluctantly leaving the others' arms, stretching slightly before getting pulled back down and kissed heatedly.


	22. Happily Ever After

Chapter Twenty-Two: Happily Ever After

The Manor was crawling with people waiting to see if Severus managed to fix everything or not, so when Harry came walking back in his hair grown out again and the glamour on his eyes dropped Merisel squealed and hugged him. Tom, Thomas, Lucius, and Draco all smiled as they saw a smile on Harry's face.

"So do I have to kill Severus or not?" Merisel asked carefully getting a shake of the head she squealed again and hugged him even closer, "So where is he?"

"I don't know he said to go home and he'd meet me here later," Harry gasped out as she let go of him, smiling he glanced at Draco and the Malfoy heir did something out of character for his family but something he did with Harry all the time, he jumped knocking Harry flat and kissed his forehead, "Dray!"

"Well come on I've got more potions to try out on you!" Draco said happily dragging the other away from the group, everyone knew he really just wanted gossip. Looking as they ran on the adults chuckled and then Lucius's jaw dropped as Severus came through the door.

"Oh Merlin how the hell did you do that?" Tom asked in shock which made Lucius blink rapidly, their friend looked like his old self, his hair was soft looking again and he wore better clothes, "What did you do?"

"I feel better, so I wanted to look better," Severus said before reaching out into the hallway and pulling Remus into the room, "Seriously Lupin stop cowering in a corner this is a good surprise I promise."

"Yeah last time I heard that you attempted leaving me on a stranded island," Remus said eyes narrowed before he saw a flash of someone who made his heart skip a beat, "Alex!"

Harry who had run down to get something saw Remus and spun at the sound of his old name and tilted his head, "Hey Moony," turning he started to leave again but saw Severus and whisteled, "Damn-"

"No time to gawk lover boy," Draco called dragging the other teenager off, even though Harry just dragged him back as he wanted to look at Severus.

The adults turned to look at Remus who simply blinked before his eyes rolled back and he fainted. When he came to he saw Severus and Lucius both looking at him and he blinked at them before bolting up and looking around, "Holy Merlin is Alex haunting this place?"

"Kinda hard to haunt a place when I'm alive," Harry said chuckling getting glanced at he saw Remus go to faint again and simply waved his hand drenching him, so he was to soaked to faint, "Look now Moony pay very close attention, who do I look like?"

"Alex," Remus said before getting Draco to break into laughter, "Oh Merlin is that the Draco you always talked about?"

"Aw, you spoke about me how sweet," Draco cooed which made Lucius swat him.

"He is also how you got your name you prat, so be nice," Lucius said rolling his eyes before glancing at Remus, "He has another name, think about it carefully who he looks like, smells like even."

Sniffing the air Remuss eyes got large, "Harry!"

"The one and only," Harry said before turning to Lucius, "So what ever happened to the friendships I started?"

"After you died the first time Severus retreated and became the grump he has been since, I followed the path my father had laid out for me and Sev came with me to keep close to someone, well your father, Black and Remus all went to the light as they were before you showed up and then we found each other on the opposite side of the other and the friendships sort of fell apart," Lucius answered shrugging, "All though we were all invited to your parent's wedding, was really funny the three Marauders went all protective over me, sev and Narcissa who I was engaged to at the time when the aurors tried arresting us."

"Yeah well we missed you guys," Remus said shrugging, "And for a day it was almost like back in seventh year and James was so happy because Lily was talking about wanting children and he knew that he would be having a powerful little boy with whom he had seen already," shifting from foot to foot, "He would not tell us why he knew his son would be so powerful but just muttered Alex a few times…it never clicked in my head."

"Geez I can't leave you guys alone for twenty years ever again bad things happen when I'm not around," Harry teased and yelped when Severus pulled him close, snuggling closer his eyes fell shut, "Hmm…"

"Okay now I'm having conflicting feelings," Remus chuckled, gettng gazed at he tilted his head, "What? I'm allowed to you know, after all that is my cub he's snuggling with even if they are long lost lovers…why were you a Slytherin?"

"I'd rather be a snake then a lion at times Moony…So what ever happened between you and Fenrir twenty years ago?" Harry asked innocently, that broke Remus's smile into a feral growl and Harry had to hightail it out of the room as the werewolf screamed.

"I'm going to kill you!" and so began a chase around the manor, Severus sighed as he watched his love dodge the enraged werewolf while Draco and Tom sat down not bothering to help. Merisel tried to calm Remus while Thomas laughed at his 'grandson's' plight. Everything was alright with the world, he had his lion back from the dead and did not plan to let him leave anytime soon.

The end! (thinking of writing a one shot about Remus and Fenrir a twist off from this story, tell me what you think.)


End file.
